Donna Noble: Revised
by The Never Ending Drums
Summary: Tash and Elvira are staying with the Doctor as he travels time and space with Donna. The two of them add a whole new load of aliens to the mix. What you knew as Season Four has been completely changed. And Elvira will be having some of her own...side adventures! Featuring...the Winchester Brothers! (Part 3 of ff series)
1. Adipose

**Yes I am downloading this _before_ I am done Voyage of the damned. Please do not ask how that works I honestly do not know all I know is it makes my head hurt, alot (Or maybe that's the medicine and fever?). I hope you all love it! And yes I refuse to call Tash, Rina which...could possibly compromise her...Ahhh those Daleks won't notice *waves hand dismissively* So yes back on track! You will (hopefully) love it!**

"Really you guys, what it going on?" Tasha asked with a scowl as we walked towards Adipose.

"Nothing." We stopped and looked at the building. _'And Donna's on the other side.' _Smirking we walked into the bottom of Adipose.

"John Smith, Health and Safety. Two apprentices ." He flashed the psychic paper to a guard walking by.

"Tell the truth!" Tasha hissed trying to get us to tell her. Neither of us told her about our argument or Voyage of the Damned...

"Quiet!" I muttered as we walking into the film room and I looked out the window watching the presentation and nudged Tasha when I saw Donna. I moved away as the Doctor looked out and took of his glasses.

"Health and Safety….Film Department." The Doctor said to the filmer man.

I looked out at the presentation that Mrs. Foster was showing. "Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesized mobilizing lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilizing lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter..." The slideshow drawled on electronically before Miss. Foster turned around to her audience, a proud smile on her face as she waved her pen in the air pausing it. "100 percent legal, 100 percent effective." She smiled falsely at everyone.

"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" That girl, Penny? asked. Miss. Foster put on her glasses her smile growing.

"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin." She said, arrogance filling her voice. With a roll of my eyes I slipped out of the room. I was going to get to the stalls early see if could get any extra information. After getting lost a few times I found myself in the right room quite an achievement I think seeing as when I watched the show I never payed attention to where the rooms were…I smiled when I walked into a room with stalls, here! I walked down the stalls glancing in each one, not cute, not cute, girl, girl, girls, cute player, girl, not cute, ooo cute!

"Elvira Potter, health and safety. Please continue." I smiled at the man as I sat on the desk flashing him the psychic paper Father gave me. I picked up a necklace looking at it. I looked up seeing Tash and the Doctor run in going to a stall with that…girl. Seems they found their way here faster than me, helped to have a super genius. I looked over the boards and smirked as I saw Donna poke her head up then go back down then the Doctor and Tasha look over than down. "Busy day?" I questioned pretending to write things down on the paper in my folder, nodding a bit he continued his phone spiel. I watched him listening trying to document key points and words just in case. Tapping from heels suddenly filled my ears as I saw the Nanny walk up.

"Excuse me everyone, if I could have your attention." I ducked down as she walked up and smiled at the man and he nodded back with a smile then winked standing up. "On average, you're each selling 40 Adipose packs per day. That's not enough. I want 100 sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. 'Cause if anyone's good at trimming the fat, it's me. Now, back to it." I sat up as she left.

"Don't worry, you won't be replaced I trust you." I winked back at him as he handed me a piece of paper. "What's this?" I asked looking at it sliding off the counter.

"If you're free call me." I raised an eyebrow as he winked again. _'Just a Jack now aren't you, and cute too.' _

"I'll be sure to remember, now back to work, can't get replaced now can you?" Putting the number in my pocket I smiled playfully as I tapped his computer. Walking out I walked up to Tasha and the Doctor. "Hello!"

"Where did you go?" Tasha seemed hesitant to ask me.

"Oh, nowhere just went to check some stalls." I responded as we started down the stairs. "Where to now?"

"We are going to check some customers." The Doctor said, I smiled at him but he still eyed me cautiously.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'll help you. Meet up with you soon, need to go question and explore." Before they could say anything I left to find Donna. I need to join her for this simply cause she's alone well that's a lie cause she's cool. I walked along the streets and smirked when I saw Donna walking to Stacy Campbell's house.

"Stacy Campbell?" Donna asked as I walked up.

"Who wants to know?" Stacy smiled slightly nervous it seemed, a stranger did just knock on her door.

"Uh, my name's Donna. I represent Adipose Industries." She flashed her card as I walked up.

"Already done your run?" I asked and they both looked over at me perturbed. "Well I'm Elvira, just finished checking up on my list of vc's don't mind if I join do you?" I showed my psychic paper.

"No, not at all." Donna seemed nervous, she probably thought I actually worked there.

"Vc's?" Stacy asked.

"Valued Customers. We do a run to check up on the valued customers on our list, make sure they are happy with the product and such." I faked a sincere tone on her.

"Oh, well. Come on in then." Stacy showed us into the living room and motioned for us to sit down. I sat down on the couch by Donna as she sat on the chair. "It's been fantastic." She turned away from the mirror and looked at us. "I started the pills on Thursday. Five days later, I've lost 11 pounds." She smiled as she motioned to herself proud.

"And no side effects or anything?" Donna asked as she watched the lady curiously. As Stacy looked back at herself in the mirror.

"No, I feel fantastic. It's a new lease of life." She looked back at us moving her hair to show her earrings. "Now, what do you think about these earrings? Do they work?"

"Yeah, lovely." Donna said as I responded saying.

"They are fantastic." I glanced at Donna as she glanced at me. I could tell she shared my thought, she should be wearing smaller earrings to go with that big necklace. "You going on a date?" I asked at the same time as Donna, we really are on the same wavelength it seems. Stacy didn't seem to notice us twin talking.

"I'm doing the opposite." She looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm dumping him. I can do better than him now." She smiled as she faced back to us walking to, I assume was the washroom. "Call me if the Taxi beeps."

"So, you new?" I asked Donna as I leaned back into the couch. "Never seen you before, would've remembered a ginger." I watched as she looked over at me speculating.

"I'd say you're not an Adipose worker either." Donna shot back arrogantly.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you because you said either. Now what tipped me off?"

"Boots, you're wearing leather boots." I glanced down at my boots and smirked.

"I knew it would tip me off, odd you didn't mention the skinny jeans."

"Won't be long." Stacy suddenly yelled down the stairs.

"Oh, that's alright." Donna answered her for us as she pulled out the necklace. I sighed not even realizing she was twisting the capsule on it. "Are you alright up there?" Donna asked as I frowned. _'I have a feeling something bad comes with that question?' _

"Yeah!" Stacy yelled back and I suddenly pictured her looking at an adipose in her sink. _'What?' _

"Wait! Donna, you didn't? Oh! You did!" I frowned looking at the necklace in her hand.

"What? What do you mean?"

"We need to find Stacy." Getting up we started heading down the hall and as we went up the stairs we both heard a strange gurgling noise.

"I like what you've done in the hall. Stacy? Are you all right?"

"She's silent Donna, I don't think so."

"I wouldn't mind a little visit myself." She gave me a look, she was worried. "Everything all right in there?" Donna knocked on the door and I remembered what happened, Stacy is going to...die. "Only us. Do you mind if I pop to the loo? Stacy?"

"Help me! Oh my God, help me!" I frowned at her panicked tone. _'I wonder if it hurts.'_

"What is it, what's wrong?" I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Stacy!" Donna tried getting in too.

"Stacy? Stacy! Unlock the door! I can help you!" I yelled as I kicked the door and it opened. "Stacy!" Her clothes were lying on the ground and I saw the last Adipose waving at us from the window then jump out. "Their gone. All because of the window, it should have been locked." I ran down the stairs and ran outside looking for the Adipose. "Elvira!" We heard squealing and a crash. I could hear Donna running down the stair as then slam the door as she followed me.

"Need to go that way then." We started running down the alley as the Adipose van drove by us. "The van!" I exclaimed stopping. "I should have grabbed onto the van!" I didn't even notice the taxi drive up but I did hear him roll down the window. I turned and walked up to them frowning more.

"Stacy Campbell?" The Taxi driver asked.

"No, she's gone." Donna responded. She was looking around franticly. She looked extremely worried.

"Gone where?" He seemed to look at us like we were crazy.

"She's just...gone." She seemed to not believe it herself.

"Aw great, thanks for nothing." He sneered exasperated as he turned the Taxi light on and drove away. We stood in the middle of the road silently for awhile, there was nothing to say. She was gone and somebody thought us mad, well that's a normal day.

"You're like him." She suddenly said looking at me as I started walking down the road.

"Like who?" I asked as she started walking with me.

"The Doctor, you're like him."

"Weeeell." I said unknowingly mimicking him, "Yeah, I suppose I am."

"Wait, so you know him?"

"Yup!" I popped my p as I smiled at her happily. "I was with him actually, just now then started looking for information and I ran into you."

"I have information on Adipose, I've been looking. For him I mean and Adipose is taking over, I supposed it was something he would investigate."

"It is, smart one you are." She unlocked her car door. "Now I gotta go but I'll see you soon. See you again Donna." I walked away before she could respond. Time to call Tasha. Opening the phone I called Tasha and waited for her to answer.


	2. Bathrooms, Chairs, and Penny

**So here is the next chapter! I am uploading the rest of the chapters as well today now that I finally have time! YAY! Time! So who has seen the new episode of Doctor who? Mind blowing yes?**

I smiled as I heard the phone get answered, 'Elvira?' Tash asked curious.

'Yeah, hey, it's me. Um, where's the Tardis parked?' I asked with a slight chuckle I got lost again…no surprise.

'Just a little ways opposite of where you are going now.' She answered a smirk evident in her voice.

'So you know where I am?' I responded my smile growing, what a stalker child.

'Yup. You hanging out with good old…' She paused before whispering the next word, 'Donna'.

'Don't want _him_ to hear?' I asked laughing.

'Yup. See you soon.' She responded laughing as well hanging up.

"_Well…I suppose it's up to me to find my way because opposite is not much help….which means I'll get lost, again." _I pivoted before walking opposite towards where I assumed where the Tardis was, maybe she could transport me in….no how would I ask her to do that I'll actually have to walk….getting lost in the process. After backtracking again I smiled seeing a familiar blue box, running towards it I hugged it. 'Sexy! I thought I would never see you again! How are you!' I hummed as I tried the door, it was locked. 'Hey, could you unlock for me? I have no key, one backfire to running off, besides I'm the good one right?' I joked trying the door again smiling as it opened freely. 'I knew it! Well you're my favorite too.' I stepped into the Tardis and patted the console. 'Hello, love now back on topic how are you?' A calm hum filled my ears. 'Ah, sounds nice. Now then, thank you for letting me in. The Doctor and Tasha are taking forever to get here.' The Door seemed to open as soon as I said that and they walked in. 'Hello! Tardis let me, don't worry didn't steal a key or anything bad.' I smiled at Tasha and ignored the Doctors irked gaze.

'Well we need to look at this.' He said as he pulled out a capsule necklace and a magnifying glass. He laid the necklace along the Tardis and looked at it. 'Ohh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for...'

'Making flesh buddies.' I intervened with a smile before it dropping, right, he wasn't supposed to know that yet.

'What?' He frowned looking at me annoyed for interrupting him.

'Well turn the necklace and Adipose is made.'

'Adipose...made?' He seemed to drawl that out annoyance showing again.

'Yup! But I bet you already knew that.' I muttered leaning on a coral colum.

'What is wrong with you two?' Tasha muttered with a frown.

'Nothing,' we replied at the same time.

'Riiight.' She muttered unconvinced.

'Well we need to go.' The Doctor muttered running around the Tardis pulling and pushing buttons. I walked out as the Tardis materialized today was going very nicely. I smirked at Donna's blue car as we walked up to the building.

'Adipose from the back, again.' I inquired as he sonicked the door.

'So?'

'Why never the front? We COULD walk in the front of the building sometime.' I muttered as we walked in the fire exit. He ignored me as we walked down the hall. 'I'll be back.' I walked away as they hid in a storage room. I sneaked into the washroom and hid there till they were closed. I sighed and listened to music till they were closed careful to not make noise. I grinned hearing Donna's phone ring as the building closed. I left my stall and leaned against the sink hearing Donna.

'Not now!' She hissed into the phone. 'I can't. I'm busy. I'm in church.' I could hear her annoyance as she spoke. 'Praying!' Donna hung up her phone as the door crashed open . I hid in my stall quickly as the door opened and I heard heels signifying Miss Foster came in.

'We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself? I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come. Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her!' I could hear the guards kick open the stalls as I pulled my legs up to not be noticed. 'There you are.' I heard her say and I looked at the stall and sighed relieved to find she didn't find me.

'I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us.' I heard the girl say they found. _"What was her name? Oh! Yes! Penny!" _

'Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny.' Miss Foster responded smugly. I opened my stall door and looked out.

'It's you!' I turned to see Donna.

'Hello! Wanna follow?' I asked motioning to the door.

'I suppose.'

'Great!' I looked out cautiously and we started following them making sure not to be seen.

'You've got no right to do this. Let me go!' We heard Penny yell as she was taken to the office. 'This is ridiculous.' Penny said as she got pushed into the office and the door closed behind them. I could faintly hear Miss Foster as we rushed to the door. 'I'm phoning my editor.' Peny shot back at Miss Foster.

'I said sit.' We both glanced at each other from Miss Fosters tone.

'You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?'

'Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale.'

** '**So come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?'

'Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This is the spark of life.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body.'

'Well, what d'you mean 'a body'?'

** '**I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother. And these are my children.'

'You're kidding me. What the hell is that?' We both started lifting our heads to look at the Adipose.


	3. Mouthing and Windows

"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?" We both started lifting our heads to look at the Adipose.

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..." I looked at it and heard Donna gasp and I looked over seeing the Doctor and Tasha. I waved at them as Donna gasped almost silently.

"Donna?" The Doctor mouthed.

"DOC TOR!" She mouthed too. I grinned mouthing along.

"But... what? Wha... What?!"

"OH MY GOD!"

** "**But... how?"

"It's me!"

"Well, I can see that!" I smirked when he pointed to himself than her. So amusing to watch this made the whole episode.

"Oh this is brilliant!" She did a thumbs up.

"But what are you doing there?"

"I was looking for you!"

"What for?!"

"I, came here, trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! Cos they..." She was miming along with her mute conversation. She froze as she looked over at them and they had stopped and were watching us.

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster asked sarcastically.

"Run!" The Doctor mouthed to us as we turned and started running.

"Get them!" She exclaimed pointing at where we were. I could hear his sonic screwdriver as we ran for a secound when he locked the door. We ran down the hall as she opened the door and we started running up the stairs to get away. The Doctor and Tasha ran up to us and The Doctor and Donna hugged as I hugged Tasha,

"Oh my God! I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit!" Gasped aghased. "Dont you ever change?"

"Yeah thanks Donna, not right now. And Elvira, should've said you were with her." He looked down after giving me a sort of off look. "Just like old times!" He exclaimed as we ran to the roof.

"Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it - UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!" Donna was ranting excitedly as we got onto the roof and ran to the lift.

"What d'you mean, the bees are disappearing?" The Doctor asked as he soniced the lift.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet." We climbed in then the Doctor did. "Well on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought let's take a look!"

"In you get!" The Doctor said.

"Well in that thing?" She asked suprised.

"Yes in this Donna! get in!" I exclaimed motioning to it.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again." Donna retorted.

"No no no, cos I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is very unlikely." I gasped in suprise as Miss Foster useed her sonic pen to accelerate the lift making us fall. The Doctor stopped it with his screwdriveras we wall fell to the floor. then get up. We got up and he tried to sonic the wimdow open.

"Hold on. Hold on, we can get in through the window. Can't get it open!"

"Well smash it then!" Donna exclaimed picking up a big wrench as she started to bang the window with it.

"Safety glass, dear." I said annoyed that we could plummit to our death.

"Cutting the cable!" Donna exclaimed making me look up to see the cable sparking and smoking.

"DONNA!" The Doctor yelled as she fell out and I grabbed the cable as the lift tipped.

"Doctor!"

"Hold on!" I yelled down at her.

"I AM!"

"Well sooory!" I yelled back as the Doctor and Tasha tried to pull her up but there was not enough space.

"Doctor! Elvira!" She pointed her sonic pen at the cable again as the Doctor pointed his screwdriver at her hand. I smirked as the pen sparkled and she droped it. I caught it and stuffed it in my pocket as Donna screamed agan struggling.

"I'm going to fall! This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home!"

"You enjoy it though Donna!" I yelled down at her as Tasha got the window open and she fell through as did I.

"We won't be a minute!" The Doctor yelled down to her as he climbed in too. We ran down the stairs to her office as I slammed the door open as the Doctor ran in and opened the window.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Penny snapped at us tied up.

"What, you're a journalist?" The Doctor asked.

** "**Yes."

"Well, make it up!" He yelled at her as he tried to grabe Donna's legs but she kept kicking.

"Get off!" She exclaimed as she continued.

"I've got you! I've got you. Stop kicking!" Tasha helped drag her inside.

"I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?"

"OH YES! And off we go!" He exclaimed with a big grin. We all ran out forgetting about Penny.

"OI!" Penny yelled at us. I popped back in and soniced her with the pen and the ropes came undone.

"Hey!" I frowned as the Doctor took the pen from me,

"Now do yourself a favour, get out." He said to Penny as we started running again with me frowning at him. I frowned more when we ran into Miss Foster and the guards.

"Well then," she said as she took off her glasses. "At last."

"Hello." Donna responded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Donna."

"I'm Tasha."

"And Elvira, Hello!" I said waving.

"Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

"Oh yes, I've still got your sonic pen." He took it out as she put her glasses on. "Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek." He showed it to us.

"Oh it's definitely sleek." Donna added smugly.

"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name that would be...?"

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." She responded with a arrogant air, she expected to win.

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates."

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

"What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?"

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna asked.

"Yes, if you like."

"So... so those little things they're, they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her."

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

"What about poor Stacy?"

"Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law." The Doctor threatened.

"Are you threatening me?" Miss Foster questioned.

"I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance; cos if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." I quirked an eyebrow as the guards turned the saftey off their guns and aimed them at us.


	4. Flying Children and Falling Deaths

'No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, one more thing, before... dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?' The Doctor asked, taking out his sonic screwdriver.

'No.' Miss Foster said, looking at him over her glasses in annoyance.

'Cover your ears.' Tash whispered in my ear nudging me.

'Nor me, let's find out!' The Doctor said, and held the two sonic devices together, a high pitched whining sound filled the room breaking the glass as Miss Foster and her guards fell to the ground in pain. Pushing the Doctor  
Donna pushed the Doctor angrily, making the devices stop whirring.

'Come on!' She yelled, running away with us trailing close behind. Running down the corridor to the storage room the Doctor opened the door as we started throwing stuff out of the room trying to get to the main frame.

'Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it.' Donna said snarky.

'There it is.' Tasha said sighing in relief as the Doctor opened the panel.

'Hacking in to this thing, causes the matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now I've got this.' He held up the sonic pen with a smug grin.

'I can get into it.' He smiled, and put his screwdriver to the control main frame and sonicking it. Footsteps echoed through the hallway signalling the oncoming guards. 'She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy.'  
The Doctor put two chords to each other, causing the doorway the guards were walking through to electrocute them.  
'Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?' The Doctor asked, fiddling with the controls.

'Inducer online.' The computer chimed. Leaning against the wall Donna fiddled with her fingers.

'You look older.' She said.

'Thanks.' He replied shortly

How many people have come with you since you left?' She asked.

'Well, there was one girl before these two. She was my friend. Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant... and I destroyed half her life. But she's fine. She's good. She's gone.' He explained.

'Where did these two come from, then?' She asked.

'I just picked them. Well, more they found me. Their brilliant, really. Kind of a long story.' He explained.

'What about Rose?' Donna asked. I tensed along with Tash holding back a snarl.

'Still lost.' The Doctor paused. 'I thought you were going to travel the world?' He changed the subject quickly.

'Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer.'

'What offer?' The Doctor asked in confusion.

'To come with you.' Donna said.

'You'd come with me?' The Doctor asked, looking at Donna excitedly.

'Oh yes, please!' Donna smiled, nodding her head.

'Right.' The Doctor said, shocked.

'Inducer activated.' The computer spoke causing the Doctor to snap his head back.

'What's it doing now?' Donna asked, her voice wavering sensing the danger.

'She's started the program.' The Doctor looked at it anxiously. 'So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis.' The Doctor explained, trying to fix it.

'That's when they convert...' Donna started; I smirked as Tash finished for her.

'Skeletons, organs, everything...'

'A million people are gonna die!' The Doctors eyes narrowed dangerously. 'This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat.' The Doctor said, and turned to me.

'Right, capsule.' Tash tossed the capsule to him and he hooked it up to the machine. The computer lit up again.

'Inducer increasing.' It announced. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair tensing.

'No, no, no, no, no, she's doubled it, I need... Haven't got time! It's too far, I can't override it! They're all gonna die!' The Doctor yelled.

'Is there anything I can do?' Donna asked, trying to help.

'Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you! Rina! Get over here!' He yelled, turning to Rina, conviently ignoring me.

'That's me.' She went beside him rubbing her hands. 'Right, what've we got?'

'Gotta double the base pulse, I can't…!' The Doctor started pressing buttons trying to fix it.

'How is this beyond me, but not to you?' Donna asked.

'No time for that right now.' She continued studying it.

'I need another capsule to double the base pulse, but I haven't got one! I can't save them!' The Doctor yelled at us. I smirked and Donna glanced at me already taking out her capsule.

'Capsule.' Tash whispered to Donna not noticing her already taking it out. 'Doctor.' Tash poked him trying to get his attention.

'What is it Rina?' He asked, still pressing buttons.

'Oh, would you turn to look?' She turned him around as Donna waved it his face. Smiling he grabbed it hooking it up. I hugged Donna and let her spin me in happiness. Before the ground started shaking.

'What the hell was that?' Donna asked letting go of me.

'The nursery.' I whispered in awe, I wish I could see the inside.

'When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill?' Donna asked, looking at me.

'What?'

'Nursery ship.' The Doctor whispered, and the computer lit up again.

'Incoming signal.' The computer said, and the speakers turned on as an alien started speaking.

'Hadn't we better go and stop them?' Donna asked looking down the hallway as the Doctor put his finger up listening to the alien.

'Hang on, instructions from the Adiposian First Family. She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post.' He stated looking at the screen.

'Oh. Ooh. We're not the ones in trouble now. SHE is!' Tash yelled practically punching the air before we ran down the hall to find her.

'Take me! The children need me!' Miss Foster yelled watching the flying adipose.

'What you gonna do then? Blow them up?' Donna looked at the adipose glancing at him curiously.

'They're just children. They can't help where they come from.' The Doctor said, looking up at all the Adipose.

'Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good.' I smiled agreeing with Donna, I like Martha, a lot.

'Ah, she did, yeah. Yeah, she did. She fancied me.' The Doctor said off handedly.

'Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha.' Donna said.

'I rather liked Martha,' I muttered looking at them, I just don't understand why people hate her, yeah she liked him but she learned to get over it. When she knew nothing was going to happen between them she had the strength to move on with her life and find a husband unlike Rose.

'Rina wasn't so mad about her.' The Doctor explained, and Tash giggled.

'Oh and why not?' Donna asked.

'She didn't pay attention to anything but the fact that the Doctor didn't love her back. Well, girl, there are alien's in front of you, and all you can think about is 'oh, woe is me, the Doctor doesn't love me' suck it up and have fun.' She made hand gestures, smiling as she made fun of her.

'She did so, she was brilliant and amazing! Don't you dare insult her! She saved the world and didn't get cocky after unlike someone. She also decided to do what was best for her family not her and go and be with them unlike someone. And she moved on unlike someone. Not only that but she is intuitive, responsible and _mature_ unlike someone.' I hissed hitting Tash. Tash moved away rubbing her arm.

'Hey hey, no need to lecture me, Elvira O'Hallen. I'm sorry, she asked.' She said in defense as Donna chuckled.

'I'm waving at fat.' Donna muttered in disbelief as she waved at the adipose.

'Doctor, is there a possibility that we can own two of them? One for me, one for Rina?' I asked and Tash Brightened wanting to ask that.

'Oh, don't be mistaken by how cute they are as children. Once their older you'll have to clean up after them everywhere they go.' The Doctor explained. Tash cringed and I frowned still wanting one.

'Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works. There she is!' Tash yelled as looking at Miss Foster.

'Matron Cofelia, listen to me!' The Doctor yelled.

'Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it will be too soon.' She said, looking smug.

'Oh, why does no one ever listen?' He asked. Tash chortled and I smirked as we remembered the scene in the pandorica, my smirk fell and I looked away feeling my eyes burn, that episode was so sad.

'We're trying to help! Just get across to the roof.' Tash reached her hand out.

'Can you shift the levitation beam?' I asked looking back towards her.

'What, so that you can arrest me?' Miss Foster asked.

'Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions - they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!' Tash looked at her in what I assume to be intensity.

'I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children.' She raised her hands up glancing at the adipose.

'Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now; they don't need the nanny anymore!' I yelled biting my lip; I knew it was usless she would not listen. As if on cue the beam disappeared and Miss Foster fell to her death screaming.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I ignored all the police looking at the sky sadly; it always ended in death doesn't it. I mean I guess I shouldn't be so hooked up over it but I am. I may have been with the Master but I could have prevented her death, and I didn't. 'Oi! You lot!' Penny yelled walking up to us still attached to the chair. 'You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!' Her voice escalated.

'You're welcome.' Tash sonicked the rope letting her stand. I chuckled along with Tash ignoring the pang in my chest, what if mum and dad could see me now? What would they say?

'You see, some people just can't take it.' Donna said sin mock sadness shaking her head.

'No.' The Doctor and Tash responded at the same time.

'Not at all.' I muttered glancing back up at the stars.

'But some people can.' Donna looked at the Doctor happily before yanking him away. 'So, then - TARDIS! Come on!'

'That's my car! That is like destiny!' She said, pointing at her car and rushing towards it seeing the Tardis beside it.

'More then she knows.' Tash said after nudging me causing me to force a chuckle, how could she not think of our parents? Our family? Please don't let her become like Rose...

'And I've been ready for this.' She opened the trunk to reveal all her suit cases. 'I packed ages ago, just in case. Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather...' She rambled on, tossing suitcases at us carelessly.

'What you got in here, bricks?' Tash asked after catching a particularly heavy box.

'…he goes anywhere, I've gotta be prepared.' She threw a white and blue stripped hat box at me and I caught it with a grin.

'You've got a hatbox?' I asked, 'I like hats, hats are cool.'

'Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!' Donna said, and ran towards the Tardis. I noticed the Doctor and Tash glance at each other and when they looked at me I plastered a smile on my face.

'Well, don't look at me.' I shot with a wink following Donna to the Tardis watching Donna stood at the doorway smiling at us.

'Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and...' Her smile faded away and she looked at the Doctor's solemn face. 'You're not saying much.' She tried to hold her smile.

'No, it's just... It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS. Just ask these two. They've suffered because of me.' He explained.

'You don't want me. You're happy with these two, aren't yah?' She asked, and I winced feeling her sadness.

'I'm not saying that.' The Doctor said.

'Why wouldn't we want you, Donna? You're fantastic. It's just… people get hurt.' Tash was the one trying to smile now.

'But you asked me.' Donna looked at the ground rejected.

'Yeah. And, I'm still asking you, it's just… the last time, with Martha, like I said it… it got complicated. And that was all my fault. And with Rina and Elvira… I mean, they can never go back. Their kinda stuck with me. I mean, they can leave at any time, but where can they go? They can never go back to their real home.' The Doctor put the bags on the ground.

'So… you're afraid I'll suffer? Like them?' Donna asked.

'Basically, yeah.' The Doctor said.

'Now that's just a risk we're going to have to take, isn't it?' Donna asked.

'I guess so. I-I just want a mate.' He said calmly, I smiled and chuckled as her eyes widened.

'You just want to mate?!' She yelled narrowing her eyes as his widened in shock.

'No, no, no, no, I just want _a_ mate!' He said, shaking his head quickly.

You're not mating with me, sunshine!' Donna yelled, walked out of the Tardis in disgust.

'A mate! I want a mate!' He yelled.

'Well just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean you're just a long streak of... nothing. You know, alien nothing.' Donna exclaimed, pointing out how skinny the Doctor was.

'There we are, then. Okay.' The Doctor said, relieved.

'I can come?' Donna asked hopefully.

'Yeah. Course you can, yeah. I'd love it.' The Doctor said, making Donna smile hugely.

'Oh, this is going to be just brilliant.' Tash exclaimed, and we both hugged Donna tightly, and I let go as they started jumping up and down.

'Car keys!' Donna yelled, and pulled away from us, running down the alley way.

'What?' The Doctor asked after her.

'I've still got my mum's car keys! Anyone wonna come with me?' She asked, looking at us.

'No, no, we're good,' I shook my head paling slightly.

'We're fine, really. We'll just…' Tash trailed off and I finished for her.

'We'll help the Doctor put your things in the Tardis.'

'Tardis, yes, we'll just do that then.' Donna looked at us blankly before rolling her eyes and smiling.

'Alright then! I won't be a minute!' and with that she took off down the road.

'What as that, then?' The Doctor asked as we started putting her bags next to the console.

Oh, nothing. I just don't want to see a monkey right now, is all.' I put the hat box on the ground and grinned as Tash laughed covering her mouth.

'That's mean!'

'But true!' I added and she laughed more knowing I was right.

'You guys are so annoying sometimes, you know that, right?' The Doctor asked.

'Yup!' Tash nodded as Donna walked in.

'Off we go, then!' She exclaimed.

'Here it is, the Tardis. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside...' The Doctor said proudly.

'Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heat up.' She said, rubbing her shoulders.

'Oh, right, sorry, hold on.' Tash flicked some switches and the Tardis heated up. 'There you are.'

'You… you know how to work that thing?' she asked.

'Yeah… um… long story, tell yah later.' I explained.

'Don't get to hot, soon we'll be so hot we'll be on fire.' I said looking at the console as Tash laughed.

'Yeah, we're gonna have to pack some squirt guns along with us.' She flicked some more controls and I laughed.

'Oh yes! 'I bloody love you'!' I yelled in as close of a Donna voice as I could ad Tash laughed harder.

'What's their problem?' Donna asked, confused the Doctor shrugging in response.

'No clue. So, whole wide universe. Where do you want to go?' He asked, and I leaned against the door ready to open it.

'Oh, I know exactly the place.' She said with a dreamy expression.

'Which is?' The Doctor asked.

'Two and a half miles, that way.' Donna nodded her head to the mountain where Wilf would be sitting looking at the stars drinking hot cocoa

'Right o! Allonsy!' Tash yelled driving the Tardis there. I opened the doors for Donna and stood beside her as she waved at Wilf and he took his toque off dancing in joy.


	5. Donna's Celtic?

Walking out of the Tardis I smiled at the commotion of yelling, shuffling, and clanging pots. 'Ancient Rome!' He exclaimed gesturing to the roman market. Huffing I crossed my arms playing with my scarf before smiling.

'Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome. But this is brilliant! Sand of Rome on my shoes, I'm walking on roman sand! Pre volcano,' I clapped my hands together ignoring the heat with a grin. Adjusting my backpack I grinned more, there was a giant water gun in there ready to kick some Pyroville ass.

'Oh my God, it's... It's so Roman! This is fantastic!' Donna exclaimed ecstatically, giving the Doctor a huge hug as he laughed excitedly. 'I'm here, in Rome, Donna Noble, in Rome. This is just weird! I mean, everyone here's dead.' Donna said, stunned as she span looking around.

'Well, don't tell them that.' Tash added looking at the people as Donnas face fell.

'Hold on a minute, that sign over there's in English.' Donna turned to the Doctor angrily. 'Are you having me on, are we in Epcot?' She asked the Doctor tersely.

'No, no, no, that's the Tardis translation circuits, just makes it look like English. Speech as well, you're talking Latin right now.' Tash explained as Donna looked at her shocked.

'Seriously?' She asked as the Doctor nodded grinning at her.

'Uh huh.' He said.

'I just said 'seriously' in Latin?' Donna asked, putting her hands on her temples as we walked.

'Absolutely.' I smiled playing with my scarf with amusement at her reactions.

'What if I said something in actual Latin? Like, 'Veni, vidi, vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'Veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?' Donna asked, pointing at a random man selling pots.

'I'm not sure. You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?' The Doctor asked with fake sarcasm.

'I'm gonna try it.' Donna smiled, hurrying to the man.  
'Afternoon sweetheart. What can I get you, my love?' he asked, smiling flirtatiously at her.  
'Ehm... Veni, vidi, vici.' She stated proudly waiting for a reaction. I smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

'Huh? Sorry?' He asked starting to gesture. 'Me-no-speak-Celtic. No-can-do-missy.' He said.

'Yeeeaaahh.' Donna sighed looking at us. 'How's he mean, Celtic?' She asked frowning.

'He means Welsh. You sound Welsh. There we go, we learnt something.' Tash answered smiling. Walking down the corridor I looked at Tash as she nudged me.

'Yeah?' I asked looking at her.

'I think a curtain 'Pond' is eyeing us.' She whispered excited, chuckling I glanced at 'Amy'.

'Aw. Come along, 'Pond.' I shot back with a smirk glancing back at 'Amy' winking at her before looking back at Donna as she started speaking.

'Don't our clothes look a little odd?' Donna asked looking at Tash's dress.

'It's not like I'm gonna see any of these people again. Why not?' Tash shot defensively.

'Nah, ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger.' The Doctor broadened.

'You've been here before then?' Donna asked as we walked through a door way.

'Mm. Ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well... a little bit. But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. Colosseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus... you'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?' The Doctor asked starting to ramble.

'Anyway, let's look on.' Tash interrupted as we walked down some stairs.

'Not an expert, but there's Seven Hills of Rome, aren't there?' Donna asked as we walked into a clearing that had a full view of Vesuvius. 'How come they've only got one?' Donna asked just as the ground started to shake.

'Here we go again!' A person yelled as everyone started running for shelter.

'Wait a minute! A mountain with smoke! Which makes this…' Donna gasped as smoke poured out of the volcano.

'Pompeii. We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day!' The Doctor exclaimed, staring up at Vesuvius and I smirked, that was so a Jack quote.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The Doctor and Tash ran off towards the Tardis and I followed them with an annoyed sigh, there is no point in running to where it was to find that it is not there anymore. 'You're kidding. Not telling me the Tardis has gone?' Donna groaned narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

'Okay.' The Doctor and Rina complied as I smirked.

'Where is it, then?' Donna turning and facing us crossing her arms.

'You… told me not to tell you.' Tash faltered smiling weakly.

'Don't get clever in Latin, Rina.' She huffed, her sass coming out as the Doctor ran to the annoying man from earlier.

'Scuse me, scuse me, there was a box, big blue box, big blue wooden box, just over there, where is it gone?' The Doctor asked pointing at the place the Tardis was.

'Sold it, didn't I?' He smiled smugly.

'It wasn't yours to sell!' Tash started getting demanding as the Doctor ran his hand down his face with a groan.

'It was on my patch, weren't it? I got 15 sesterces for it, lovely jubbly.' The man said, smiling smugly and rubbed his hands together.

'Who did you sell it to?' The Doctor asked angrily.

'Old Caecilius. Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street, big villa, can't miss it.' The man pointed at the direction we needed to go.

'Thanks.' The Doctor said, and we started running to the villa.

'What did he buy a big wooden box for?' Tash asked pausing.

'He said he wanted it for 'modern art'. Like I know what that means.' The man laughed and I rolled my eyes hearing him, annoying.

'You look that way, we look this way!' The Doctor pointed at a direction for Donna and I to go, and dragging Tash along with him. 'You know, you can't ignore it forever, Doctor. Eventually you're going to need some alone time with Elvira.' I yelled as we ran towards a sells woman.

'So, Donna, who should we ask for the street?'

'A sales person?'

'Good plan,' I smiled at her seeing her glance at the amphitheatre a look coming across her face. 'Donna, no, not a good plan,' I shook my head seeing Tash. 'Never mind they know where it is, come on!' Running towards Tash and the Doctor.

'Got it! Foss Street.' I smiled and clicked my tongue.

'Brilliant, let's go!' I yelled, and went to run off before Donna yanked me back.

'No! Well, I found this big sort of amphitheatre thing, we should start there, we can gather everyone together, maybe if we got a great big bell or something we could ring it, have they invented bells yet?' She asked.

'What do you want a bell for?' The Doctor asked glancing towards the house nervously.

'To warn everyone! Start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt, when's it due?' Donna asked.

'It's 79AD, 23rd of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow!' The Doctor whined thoughts of sexy feeling his mind.

'Plenty of time! We could get everyone out, easy!' Donna shot back.

'Yeah, except we're not going to.' The Doctor explained pulling her towards the house.

'But that's what you do, you're the Doctor, you save people!' She yelled.

'Not this time; Pompeii is a fixed point in history, what happens, happens, there is no stopping it.' He tried pulling her towards the villa again, but she pulled back narrowing her eyes.

'Says who?' She hissed.

'Says me!'

'What, you're in charge?!'

'Tardis, Time Lord, yeah!'

'Donna, human, no! I don't need your permission, I'll tell them myself!' I sighed and hid a smile as Tash grabbed her wrist.

'You'll only sound like an idiot and mad old soothsayer, now let's go!' Tash yelled dragging Donna up the stairs as she ran up with the Doctor.

'I might have something to say about, space man!' She yelled at him.

'Oh, I bet you will!' the Doctor yelled, and turned the corner.

Running into the villa I steadied myself as the ground started to shake. My eyes widened as I saw a head statue about to break before the Doctor caught it. 'Whoa! There you go. 'He exclaimed as he put it back in its hollow.

'Oh thank god.' Tash gasped beside me as I adjusted my scarf.

'Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor.' He said patiently, giving Tash a funny look.

'But that's us, we're visitors. Hello.' He said, and shook his hand and dashed in the room.

'Oh thank you god!' Tash exclaimed seeing the water and running to it causing me to chuckle. 'May I?' She asked Metella just before she put her hand in. Quintus nodding I watched as she splashed water on her face.

'And so am I. A-all of us. Spartacus.' I looked over at Donna as she stuttered over her words.  
I turned to look at them.

'Mr and Mrs Spartacus? Two children?' Caecilius asked, pointing at Tash and me.

'Oh no, no, no, we're not, we're not married.' The Doctor said, looking at Donna awkwardly.

'We're not together.' Donna shook her head.

'Oh, then brother and sisters? All of you? Yes of course! You all look very much alike.'

'Really?' The Doctor and Donna looked at each other and I giggled.

'I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade.' Caecilius said remorsefully.

'And that trade would be?' Tash asked getting up and walking towards him and I bit my lip still smiling.

'Marble. Lobus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man.' Caecilius said, putting a hand on his chest pride fully.

'That's good. That's good, cos I'm marble inspector.' The Doctor flashed him his psychic paper and walked over to Tash.

'By the gods of commerce, an inspection!' Metella said, taking a cup away from Quintus and dumping the remains of wine in the pond in the middle of the room.

'I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son.' Metella smiled forcefully.

'Oi!' Quintus whimpered I smiled and he gave me a look to which I shrugged.

'And this is my good wife, Metella. I... I must confess, we're not prepared for...' Caecilius said in worry playing the pity card.

'Nothing to worry about, I'm - I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although, frankly,' The Doctor pointed at the Tardis.

'That object looks rather like wood to me.' Tash interjected.

'I told you to get rid of it.' Metella hissed as we walked towards it.

'I only bought it today!' Caeciluis said in objection.

'Ah, well... Caveat emptor.' The Doctor said, patting the wood.

'Ah. So you're Celtic. That's lovely.' Caecilius said sarcastically as Tash stroked the Tardis lovingly.

'Ooh, I see. It's… Oak.' Tash turned to the family as the Doctor narrowed his eyes at her.

'Oak?' They asked.

'Yeah, unfortunately very dangerous in these climates. If Oak gets too hot it can produce…' I watched as Tash looked around the room landing on the fruit bowl.

'Orapine. Yeah, orapine. Horrible for your health. I'm going to have to take it off your hands. Sorry,' she winced in fake remorse and I facepalmed, orapine? That's the best you could think of?

'Oh, well that's too bad. Never heard of such thing.' Caecilius said in concern.

'Yeah, it's… new.' Tash awkwardly replied.

'Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Rina?' Donna asked.

'What do you mean, Spartacus?' I asked.

'Oh, this lovely family. Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?' Donna asked.

'Why should we do that?' Caecilius asked curiously.

'Well, the volcano, for starters.' Donna stated.

'Oh boy.' The Doctor muttered rubbing his neck.

'Yeah…' Tash frowned as Caecilius looked at Donna confused.

'What?' He asked.

'Volcano.' Donna over pronounced.

'WHAT-ano?'

'That great big volcano right on your doorstep...'

'Oh, Spartacus…s, for shame, we haven't even greeted the household gods yet.' The Doctor said, grabbing Donna's hand and dragging her to the little shrine I followed them and frowned.

'They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them; the top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow.' The Doctor explained as he splashed water at the shrine.

'Oh, great, they can learn a new word. As they die.' Donna said sarcastically.

'Donna, stop it.' The Doctor said harshly.

'Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flying round with in space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy, how old is he? Sixteen? And tomorrow, he burns to death.' Donna pointed to Quintus, who was looking bored sitting at the side of the small pool.

'And that's our fault?' Tash asked her frown growing.

'Right now, yes.' Donna said, and we turned around as we heard a man announcing the arrival of the Chief.

'Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government.' A servant said in a low tone I clicked as a man walked in the annoying seer one. We are going to get busted.

'Lucius. My pleasure, as always.' Caecilius greeted Lucius graciously.

'Quintus, stand up!' Metella ordered her son to stand, and he did so sighing in annoyance.

'A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house...' Caecilius tried to shake Lucuis' hand, but he kept his hand under his robe

'The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west.' Lucius said impatiently.

'Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?' Caecilius asked, puzzled again.

'Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow.' Lucius replied.

'There now, Metella. Have you ever heard SUCH wisdom?' Metella came over to join her husband.

'Never. It's an honour.' She said.

'Yeah, real honour in meeting a mouse man turning into a statue.' Tash whispered to me and I smirked nodding.

'Pardon me, sir, I have guests, this is the Spartacus family.' Caecilius said, pointing at us.

'Ello.' I inclined my head my eyebrow raising as I grinned.

'A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind.' Lucuis announced to us.

'But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark.' The Doctor replied.

'Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?' Lucius asked, taking on the Doctor's challenge.

'I concede that every sun must set...' The Doctor replied.

'Hah!' Lucuis laughed.

'... and yet the son of the father must also rise.' The Doctor continued.

'Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning.' Lucuis said with a scorn.

'Oh, yes. But don't mind me; don't want to disturb the status quo.' The Doctor grabbed Tash's wrist and guided her to the Tardis and I watched them and stood where I was knowing we were going nowhere.

'Their Celtic.' Caecilius whispered into Lucuis' ear.

'It's ready, sir.' Caecilius to Lucuis walking towards a covered panel.

'The moment of revelation.' Caecilius said, and uncovered the marble circuit.

'Hold on a tick.' I walked towards it.

'And here it is! Exactly as you've specified. It pleases you, sir?' Caecilius admired his work in pride.

'As the rain pleases the soil.' Lucius said.

'Oh, now that's... different. Who designed that, then?' Tash walked over to it standing beside me.

'My Lord Lucius was very specific.' Caecilius said quickly.

'Where did you get the pattern?' The Doctor asked.

'On the rain and mist and wind.' Lucius replied.

'But that looks like a circuit.' Donna mentioned.

'Made of stone.' I interjected as I smiled looking at it, seems like it had to do with guiding not power.

'Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?' Donna asked.

'That is my job. As City Augur.' Lucius replied.

'What's that, then, like the mayor?'

'Oh! You must excuse my friend, she's from... Barcelona.' The Doctor laughed, and pulled Donna aside.

'Not, but this is an age of superstition, of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. 'The wind will blow from the west', that's the equivalent of the Ten O'Clock News.' The Doctor explained

'They're laughing at us. Those four, they use words like tricksters, they're mocking us.' Evelina walked in, pale looking slurring her words.

'Oh dear.' Tash muttered beside me.

'No, no, no. I meant no offence.' The Doctor responded quickly.

'I'm sorry. My daughters been consuming the vapours' Metella made her way to her daughter and put her arm around her.

'Oh for gods, mother, what have you been doing to her?' Quintus stared at his sister in worry.

'Not now, Quintus.' Caecilius hushed his son.

'Yeah but she's sick, just look at her!' He yelled.

'Yeah. Yeah, she doesn't look good.' Tash agreed.

'I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift.' Lucius welcomed Evelina.

'Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions.' Metella said proudly.

'The prophecies of women are limited and dull; only the men folk have the capacity for true perception.' Lucius scorned at Evelina.

'I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate.' Donna shot at him as Vesuvius roared causing the ground to shake.

'The Mountain god marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you.' Lucius shot back at Donna.

'Consuming the vapours, you said?' Tash asked and I sighed sadly, poor girl.

'They give me strength.' Evelina slurred, leaning against her mother.

'It doesn't look like it to me.' The Doctor said, looking at her sadly.

'Is that your opinion... as a Doctor?' Evelina asked.

'I beg your pardon?' He questioned.

'Doctor, that's your name?' Evelina asked as his eyes widened.

'How did you know that?' He asked.

'And you... you call yourself Noble.' Her eyes rested on Donna she looked at us and I looked back at her with a slight smile as she continued.

'You two. O'Hallen and Medico.' She had an insulting look about her and I smiled more.

'Now then, Evelina, don't be rude.' Metella patter her arm calmly.

'No, no, no, no, let her talk.' Tash hissed taking offense.

'Calm down,' I whispered to her before smiling at Evelina, 'though I must agree. I would love to hear what you have to say.

'You all come from so far away.' She told us.

'The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries.' Lucius scorned at us.

'Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed.' The Doctor corrected moving closer to Tash.

'Is that so... man from Gallifrey?' Lucius said.

'What?' The Doctor asked.

'And you. Rina. Woman from Gallifrey, lady of time. Strangest of images... your home is lost in fire, is it not?' Lucius spat as the ground started to shake.

'Doctor, what are they doing?' Donna asked.

'And you, daughter of... London.' Lucius stared at Donna.

'How does he know that?' She asked.

'This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth.' Lucius explained, his expression the same as Evelina's.

'That's impossible.' Donna said.

'Doctor... she is returning.' Lucius shot.

'Who is? Who's she?' The Doctor asked in confusion, I sneered as I thought of Rose and I rolled my eyes preventing a scoff, she could never stay away could she, that brat.

'And you, daughter of London... there is something on your back.' Lucius looked at Donna.

'What's that mean?' Donna asked, looking at her back.

'Woman of Gallifrey. Rina T Medico. It will go critical. The door will close. And you will fall.' He looked Tash in the eye his piercing gaze moving to mine.

'Fates notebook has choices to be made, as hearts eraser is torn.'

'Even your names. Doctor and Rina, they are false. Your real names are hidden. They burn in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are Lords. Lords... of Time.' Evelina fell to the ground as the earth began to shake more.

'Evelina!' Metella yelled, and she ran to her with the Doctor, as the ground stopped.  
I was too stunned to move, I just stayed staring at her.

'Well I have a prophesy for you,' I looked him in the eye. 'And mate, it ain't gonna be vague. Limbs stone and lives erupted, times choices will leave you corrupted.


	6. Sexy Monsters and Pyropriestesses

_ '_She didn't mean to be rude, she's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her...' Metella sighed unwrapping the bandage on Evelina's arm. I frowned seeing the grey skin underneath.

_ '_What's wrong with her arm?' Donna asked rather bluntly.

'Irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night.' Metella looked at the arm with a soft motherly look in her eyes.

'What is it?' Donna asked looking at the arm too and I winced.

'Evelina said you'd come from far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like…?' She asked and I bit my lip as Donna went to touch it.

'It's stone.' Donna breathed out in amazement not touching it.

'I would suggest being careful.' I looked at the Metella, 'stone get break easy. I wouldn't want her losing any body parts.'

'Elvira! You're going with the Doctor.' Tash interrupted patting me on the back.

'What?' My eyes widened and I shook my head.

'Come on, you two need to get re-acquainted.' She pulled me out of my chair. 'Badly. Now go on, go rip off a mans arm.' She pushed me out of the room and I frowned.

_ 'So, I'm with you apparently.' I walked up to the Doctor and he nodded._

_ 'Right, lets get our final member!' He skipped to the couch where Quintus was lying down drinking wine. _'Quintus, me old son. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus, where does he live?' He asked smiling.

'It's nothing to do with me.' He responded dryly.

'Let me try again. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus...' The Doctor pulled a coin from his ear. 'Where does he live?' Quintus put his goblet down standing up.

'Right this way,' he smiled looking over at me as he got the coin. I smiled back as we followed him down the roads to Lucius' house. _'_Don't tell my dad.' Quintus said as we watched the Doctor climb in the window.

_ '_Only if you don't tell mine. Pass me that torch!' Hesistating Quintus climbed on the window helping me in as we followed the Doctor into the house. My eyebrow raised at the drapes along what I knew was the circuit boards. Pulling the drapes off the Doctor's mouth formed an o as he took in all of the stone circuits.

'The liar! He told my father it was the only one.' Quintus exclaimed frowning.

'Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town. Tell them all the same thing, get all the components from different places, so no-one can see what you're building.'

'Which is what?' Quintus asked, I turned around as Lucuis walked in the room with guards.

'The future. Doctor, we are building the future. As dictated by the gods.' I rolled my eyes looking back at the Doctor arranging the circuits.

'Put this one... there. This one... there. Er, keep that one upside down, and what we got?'

'Enlighten me.'

'What, the soothsayer doesn't know?' The Doctor grinned cheekily.

'A seed may float on the breeze in any direction.'

'Yeah, I knew you would say that. But it's an energy converter.'

'An energy converter of what?'

'I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing. Keeps me on my toes. It must be awful being a prophet, waking up every morning, 'Is it raining? Yes it is, I said so.' Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius? hm? Who gave you these instructions?'

'I think you've babbled enough.' Lucius' eyes narrowed.

'Lucius, really, tell me, honestly I'm on your side. I can help.'

'You insult the gods. There can be only one sentence. At arms!' Lucius commanded.

'Oh, morituri te salutant.'

'Celtic prayers won't help you now.' Lucius spat.

'But it was him sir, he made me do it. Mr Dextrus, please, don't.' Quintus asked, he wasn't begging, odd for that choice of words.

'Come on now, Quintus, dignity in death. I respect your victory, Lucius.' The Doctor reached out his hand. _'_Shake on it? Come on. Dying man's wish?' I rolled my eyes as he ripped Lucius' arm off.

_ '_But he's...' Quintus started.

'Yup, stone,' I grinned as I said it.

'Show me.' The Doctor commanded us. Lucius threw his cloak off showing the stone on his body.

_ '_The work of the gods.' Lucius stated poudly.

'No but, he's stone!' Quintus exclaimed.

'Armless enough, though. Whoops!' The Doctor threw the arm at Lucius. 'Quintus!' Taking the que Quintus threw the torchs at the guards. I jumped out the window as the Doctor sonicked the circuits off the shelf.

_ '_The carvings!' Lucius yelled behind us panicked.

'Run!' I ran after them matching their pace. 'No sign of them. Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right.'

'Doctor-' I started.

'But his arm, Doctor. Is that what's happening to Evelina?' Quintus interuped worried before a bang filled the air.

_ '_What was that?' The Doctor asked.

'The mountain?' Quintus suggested before the banging continued.

_ 'No_, it's closer. Footsteps...'

'It can't be.'

'Footsteps underground.'

'What is it? What IS it?'

'That's what I was trying to say!' I yelled as we ran to the villa again dodging pots as they crashed to the ground.

'Caecilius, all of you! Get out!' The Doctor yelled starting to try and pull them out of the house.

'Doctor! What is it?' Donna frowned confused.

'I think we're being followed. Just get out!' The Doctor yelled.

'Whoa!' I heard Tash yell as we all ducked to avoid getting hit. A Pyroville emerged from the ground and I grinned, so cool.

'Oh that's sexy.' Tash whispered beside me in awe and I laughed quietly, of course she would.

'Your idea of sexy is very strange.' Donna shot amused.

'The gods are with us.' Evelina breathed out in amazement.

'Beautiful god's.' Tash added, was she seriously checking it out?

'Water! Water, we need water! Quintus, all of you, get water! Rina!' The Doctor yelled ordering them around.

'Oh no no no no, I am NOT going to get water!' Tash yelled as Donna pulled her to get water, why was she so panicked? I shook my head turning as the Pyroville breathed fire at the servant and the once was servant's ashes fell to the ground. 'Talk to me, that's all I want! Talk to me, you just tell me you are. Don't hurt these people!' The Doctor yelled at it, trying to negotiate. 'Talk to me! I'm the Doctor, just tell me who you are.' Quintus and a servant ran up pouring water on the monstrous Pyroville. The fire o it went out, it collapsed falling to the ground shattering into pieces of rock.

'What was it?' Caecilius asked.

'Carapace of stone, held together by internal magma, not too difficult to stop. I'd say it's just a foot soldier though,' I trailed off slightly.

'Doctor, or whatever your name is, you bring bad luck on this house.' She looked at the Doctor sternly and I nearly cheered, she ignored me. 'As well as your friends,' she glanced over at me.

'I thought your son was brilliant, aren't you gonna thank him?' Metella and Caecilius hugged the Doctor as he spoke._ '_Still... If there are aliens at work in Pompeii, it's a good thing we stayed. Donna, Rina!' He turned and I gasped.

'Oh, no.' I muttered, I can't believe I hadn't realized it, they got kidnapped!

'Oh, no? What do you mean oh no!?' He frowned and I started running to the Tardis.

'The sisterhood!' I yelled back at him. We had to get ready and go get them.

'Hurry up!' I ran ahead of the Doctor and he put his arm out before I ran right into the open. I smiled weakly at him and he shook his head chuckling slightly.

'This prattling voice will cease forever!' One of the women, Spurrina? Commented holding a knife above Donna.

'Oh, that'll be the day.' The Doctor shot the previous air dissipating.

'It's about time!' Tash yelled annoyed at us from a table. I grinned, ever the damsel in distress.

'No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl.' Supprina screamed shrilly at the Doctor.

'Well, that's all right, just us girls. Do you know, I met the Sibyl once, yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella! Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last, she said, "I know". Well, she would.' The Doctor rambled as we walked to the tables, chuckling I shook my head. Oh, that man, sometimes…. 'You two all right there?' He asked, standing by Rina.

'Oh, never better.' Donna snorted rolling her eyes as her words dripped with sarcasm.

'I like the toga.' The Doctor mentioned.

'Thank you. And the ropes?'

'Yeah, not so much. How about you, Rina?' He asked.

'Just get me out of here.' Tash hissed stiff as a board. 'Oh thank god.' She muttered, I rolled my eyes listening to her as I helped Donna sonicking the ropes off her.

'What magic is this?' Supprina asked I twirled my screwdriver with ease. (Happens when you practice for hours) putting it in my pocket.

'Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife?' The Doctor started his well info session. Hugging Tash I frowned looking her in the eyes.

'You alright?' I asked worried.

'Yeah. Fine.' She muttered looking unimpressed.

'You look pale. Wonna sit in the Tardis for a little?' I invited, I really hope she wasn't ill from the fumes.

'And miss the water gun fight? By the way, nice gun you got.' Tash looked at the gun on my back and I smirked adjusting it.

'I know, right. The Doctor totally let me take it from the Tardis when we left to get you.' I ginned as I told her.

'Yes, a knife that now welcomes you!' Spurrina yelled, I turned to face the action my eyes widening seeing the knife pointed at the Doctor.

'Show me this man!' I smirked as a familiar scratchy voice erupted from behind the curtain, just in time too.

'High Priestess, the stranger's will defile us.' Spurrina looked aghast that they weren't taking action.

'Let me see. These two are different. They carry starlight in their wake.' The High Priestess trailed off her voice weak.

'Oh, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?' The Doctor asked mokingly.

'The gods whisper to me.'

'They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess?' The Doctor asked, there was a pause as I waited for the curtains to be moved. When they got dragged back I smiled seeing the priestess. Her body was of stone, beautiful but rather painful looking.

'Oh, my God. What's happened to you?' Donna asked her voice reflecting her disbelief.

'The heavens have blessed me.' The High Priestess moaned her words out.

'If we may...' Tash reached out touching her arm. 'Well, that's real.' She blurted out.

'Does it hurt?' The Doctor asked.

'It is necessary.' The High Priestess interjected in impatience.

'Who told you that?' Tash asked curious.

'The voices.' She stated obviously.

'Is that what's gonna happen to Evelina? Is this what's gonna happen to all of you?' Donna asked her voice raising with every word. Spurrina stood and reached out her hand for us to see.

'The blessings are manifold.' She replied hastily.

'They're stone.' Donna muttered looking over at us.

'Exactly.' Tash started backing away from the priestess.

'The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts.' Tash pointed out.

'But why?' He asked harshly.

'This word, this image in your mind. This volcano... what is that?' The High Priestess used the word unfamiliar to her.

'More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?' The Doctor questioned roughly.

'High Priestess of the Sibylline.' The High Priestess would have smiled proudly, the stone interfered.

'No, no, no, no, no. You know what we're really talking about, the creature inside you.' I added my eyebrows raising.

'The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into... what?' The Doctor asked .

'The two of you... your knowledge... is impossible.' Replied the High Priestess.

'Oh, but you can read my mind, you know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are!' Tash yelled as the priestess' voice changed when she spoke again.

'We... are... awakening.' Her voice was more guttural and harsh sounding.

'Pyrovile... Hello.' Tash whispered beside me causing me to grin.

'The voice of the gods!' Spurrina yelled as the other members started chanting.

'Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power...' Rocking back and forth on their knees they kept chanting.

'Name yourself! Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation.' The Doctor commanded.

'We... are... rising.' She yelled triumphantly.

'Tell... me... your name!' Tash yelled as she threw her hood off.

'Pyrovile.' She screamed, changing the chants to Pyroville.

'What's a Pyrovile?' Donna asked astounded.

'Well that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage.' The Doctor explained.

'What, and that turns into...' Donna began.

'That thing in the villa, that was an adult Pyrovile.' Tash cleared up.

'Become rather sexy beasts don't they,' I teased winking at Tash.

'And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you too, Doctor and Rina.' The Pyrovile yelled at them, I smirked, good she would concentrate on them not me. I grabbed my gun, here comes the real fun. I thought to myself pulling it out aiming it at the PyroPriestess.

'I'm warning you! We are armed!' I smirked as I pumped my gun raising my eyebrow challenging at her.

'Donna, get that grille open.' The Doctor commanded.  
'What for?' Donna asked us, she looked shocked we had those. Guess she didn't notice the handgun on my leg.

'Just...' The Doctor motioned to the grille with annoyance. 'What are the Pyrovile doing here?' The Doctor questioned.

'We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust.' The Pyrovile exclaimed her armks outstretched still.

'Right, creatures of stone, shattered on impact.' Tash started.

'So 17 years ago?' I asked, 'or 17 years ago you woke up.'

'We have slept beneath for thousands of years.' The Pyrovile yelled.

'OK, so seventeen years ago woke you up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves, but why the psychic powers?' The Doctor asked.

'We opened their minds and found such gifts.'

'OK, get that fine, so you force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond, I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic, you can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?'

'Got it!' Donna yelled triumphantly, glancing at her I smiled, her hands were on her hips as she beamed.

'Now get down!' Tash yelled sidestepping to the grill.

'What, down there?' Donna asked looking down.

'Yes, down there. We'll join you in a second.'

'Why can't this lot predict a volcano? Why is it being hidden?' The Doctor questioned.

'Sisters, I see into their minds. Their weapon are harmless!' Spurrina yelled to all the sisters.

'Yeah, but it's got a sting.' The Doctor and Tash challenged at the same time. I pumped my gun shooting the Pyroville as they shot her as well. I winced as she started screaming, her voice hoarse and raspy. Jumping down I leaned against the wall taking a moment to get used to the humid air.


	7. Blasts and Problems

** Done the bulk of my IB tests before Christmas and have a chapter as a gift! With all my schoolwork updates will be less, uncool I know :/ Anf there is a hint at the bottom as to what the next 'ep' will be about. Enjoy!**

'You fought guys her off with water pistols. I bloody love you!' Donna yelled and I chuckled raising an eyebrow. Donna never ceased to amuse me.  
The Doctor turned to see a passage behind us.

'This way!' The Doctor yelled heading through a hallway of sorts.

'Where are we going now?' Donna asked and I ran my hand through my hair. On the road again.

'Into the volcano.' Tash explained putting her gun away.  
'No way.' Donna's eyes practically popped out and I smiled, definitely amusing.

'Yes way.' The Doctor joked as he spun his gun putting it in his pocket. 'Appian way!' He added practically hopping down the hallway.

'But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right, for you to stop it?' Donna asked and I frowned, she didn't understand time. I know that I don't understand everything but I know that most of the time time is not meant to be fixed. It's meant to happen and if you try to fix it? Well let's just say there was a reason why Fate is considered harsh and Balthazar is considered a rule breaker.

'Still part of history.' The Doctor said still going forwards.

'But I'm history to you. You saved me, in 2008, you saved us all. Why's that different?' Donna asked and I sighed, why didn't she see it?

'Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed.' The Doctor explained and I frowned how could he be so patient?

'How do you know which is which?' Donna asked again and the Doctor turned on his heel facing her.

'Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lord, Donna. Rina and I... we're the only two left.' He finished and I watched Tash, she was upset.

'How many people died?' Donna continued.

'Stop it.' The Doctor hissed almost stiff as a board.

'Doctor, how many people died?' Donna inquired and the Doctor turned to face her. I looked at him, he was upset, quite clearly.

'20,000.' Tash spat and I frowned stepping close to Donna. 20,000 people may have died, you may see it feel it, but that doesn't mean you treat people like crap!

'Is that what you two can see? All 20,000? And you think that's all right, do you?' She continued and the Doctor and Tash ignored her as a loud howl came from behind us.

'They know we're here. Come on!' The Doctor shouted and we ran into the giant main cave under the volcano hiding behind a rock.

'It's the heart of Vesuvius. We're right inside the mountain.' The Doctor glanced around surveying the situation.

'There's tons of them.' Donna said awed whilst still out of breath.

'What's that thing?' The Doctor asked opening his telescope looking at the large rock in the middle of the room.

'Doctor, you better hurry and think of something, gigantor over there is on its way.' I hissed, I was not going to die today.

'That's how they arrived. Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?' The Doctor rambled thinking aloud as he put the telescope away.

'But why do they need a volcano? Maybe... it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?' Donna and I smiled, smart but no cigar.

'Oh, it's worse than that.' Tash said enjoying her pre-knowledge.

'How could it be worse?' Donna asked her question followed by a loud howl. 'Doctor, it's getting closer.' She warned nervously.

'Heathens! Defile us! They would desecrate your temple, My Lord Gods!' Lucius screamed from across the chamber.

'Come on!' The Doctor commanded running across the open area.

'We can't go in!' Donna screeched making the Doctor sigh.

'Well, we can't go back!' the Doctor shot back.

'Crush them! Burn them!' Lucius yelled.

'Oh would you just shut up!' Tash yelled back clearly annoyed as a Pyroville stepped in front of us. 'Water!' Tash screamed as if making a command. I immediately started squirting water at it (despite her yelling) as steam billowed of it before it stepped back.

'There is nowhere to run, Doctor, Rina, daughter of London and Canada.' Lucius yelled at us and I rolled my eyes, damn he's annoying.

'Now then, Lucius, My Lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No?' The Doctor yelled back.

'No.' Tash said exhaustion clear on her face. 'But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish... once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?'

'My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization.' Lucius stated pride clear in his voice as another Pyroville lumbered its way towards us again.

But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?' Donna shot back at him.

'The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone.' Lucius answered.

'What d'you mean, 'gone'? Where's it gone?' The Doctor asked and I smirked, penny in the air.

'It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise.' Lucius finished.

'Yeah, I should warn you, it's 70% water out there.' Tash retorted pointing outside and I glanced at her. She's started using more wit?

'Water can boil. And everything will burn, Rina.' Lucius roared.

'Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Lets go!' Tash bowed before she climbed into the escape pod after us. She sonicked the door behind her and I pursed my lips. Tight space in a hot volcano, can't wait till we get out of here.

'Could we be any more trapped?' Donna asked sarcastically as the escape pod heated up from the Pyroville.

'Little bit hot.' I said I don't like the heat...

'Oh, hold on.' Tash squirted me with her water gun and I ignored my annoyance of being sprayed. Cooling down is worth it.

'Thanks, that feels much better.' I gave her a thumbs up before pulling out my gun. 'Want some?' I asked with a grin.

'Would I ever.' Tash was panting causing me to grin. She was boiling, I pumped the water at her and she sighed in relief. 'Thank you.' She thanked putting her hand on my shoulder.

'Would you two concentrate?' Donna hassled us panic clear in her voice.

'Oh, right, concentrating, totally. Um, so found a way stop the Pyroville from converting millions?' Tash asked with a grimace.

'But can't you change it? With these controls?' Donna asked the Doctor.

'Course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There IS no volcano. Vesuvius is never gonna erupt. The Pyroville are stealing all its power, and they use it to take over the world.' The Doctor explained.

'But... you can change it back?' Donna continued her question.  
'I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes. But… that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world.' The Doctor was holding back a grimace, I knew he hated the situation. We have to destroy Pompeii, I didn't say it out loud, I knew that they would get angry. I'm just too calm about this kind of thing.

'Oh, my God.' Donna gasped out in horror.

'If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history. It's me. I make it happen.' The Doctor finished he looked strained. Tash ran over to him pushing Donna out of the way so she could help him invert the system.

'But the Pyrovile are made of rocks, maybe they can't be blown up.' Donna was still trying to fix the situation.  
'Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it. Certainly not us.' The Doctor explained to her.

'Never mind us,' She hissed crying as the Doctor put his hand on the lever.

'Push this lever and it's over. 20,000 people.' The Doctor explained and looked at Tash as Donna put her hand over his on the lever. I grimaced, please no chick flick moment please no chick flick moment. Tash gave me a look as she put her hand over Donnas on the lever. I can already taste the cheese; I grimaced and clicked my tongue. I put my hand on Tash's and they nodded in unison pushing the lever down.

The pod started to shake and I pushed myself against the wall as I felt the pod burst out of the volcano. 'Geronimo!' Tash yelled at the same time as me as Donna screamed. I smirked at her fear as we crashed to the ground. The Doctor opened the door and I fell out with a sigh of relief. I looked over to see Donna and Tash doing the same. The Doctor got up glancing at us before looking at the erupting volcano. I stood up licking my lips in anticipation, we had to get out of here. The Doctor grabbed Tash's hand and looked back Donna and I nodding to the village. I nodded back, yes Doctor we would run, I thought with a sigh. Or die, I finished. I ran after the Doctor through the groups of fearful civilians that I knew would never see the sun again. Biting my lip I pushed the feelings down of pain, and hopelessness. They had to die it had to happen, if they didn't millions would never be.

'Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach, go to the hills! Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me...!' Donna tried to get it through the panicked people, but nobody listens during panic do they? At least not as many as you think, I smiled as some people started running for hills. I could hear the Doctor and Tash talk behind me before making their way to the worrying Donna. Donna, attempting to save a young boy, aggravated the mother who snatched him away making a quick escape. I sighed heavily, she never noticed the ones who listened. I grabbed Donnas hand smiling comfortingly.

'Come on, Donna, we have to keep moving.' I pulled her after me as we ran to the villa.

'God save us, Lords of Time!' Caecilius begged us and I bit my lip seeing the trembling family in the corner.

'No! Doctor! You can't! Rina! You can't do this!' Donna yelled and I stayed with her.

'Doctor, Tash, get your asses back here right now! We are saving this family! Tash you know this is meant to be, let's not change the future for the worse.' I hissed at them helping the family up. Donna followed them in the Tardis as I smiled at them. They all shared nervous looks and I put my hand on the mothers shoulder comfortingly. 'Now all of you listen, I'm sorry you will have to wait a few minutes bout you _will_ make it out alive do you hear me? You all have your futures, and they will be _brilliant_.' I nodded to them my smile growing at the faint hope glimmering in their eyes. This was what I wanted, to help them. I walked in the door as Donna reprimanded the Doctor.

'You've got to go back! Doctor, I'm telling you, take this thing back!' Donna hissed as Tash put her hand on the lever. I tsked in annoyance as Tash continued pressing buttons. I pulled Tash away looking her in the eyes, 'Tash, stop it. I understand you are seeing the Doctor's life coexisting with yours. But that does not give you a right to leave a family you _know _is supposed to be saved.

'It's not fair.' Donna whispered softly eyes filled with pain. I nodded to Donna.

'You hear that?' I asked rhetorically, 'that is the sound of why we love Donna, her compassion and empathy. Don't lose sight of this because all of these new emotions. I understand what you are feeling but life is never black or white, save or do not. Life is more complicated, save as many as you can so we are saving this family.' I watched her worried, Tash had better work on this. I understand the change of mind but she still goes about it much too emotional, sometimes you have to be analytical and understand emotions come second. I watched her freeze as if lost in thought as she stared blankly a head of her emotions flashing in her eyes.

'That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them then I would, but I can't.' The Doctor looked at Donna pain in his eyes, they didn't hear me talk. 'I can never go back, I can't. I just can't, I can't.' He stuttered after a painful pause.

'But you've got Rina. She wasn't here before. You saved her.' Donna pointed out and the Doctor heaved a sigh.

'No, I didn't save her. I got her killed. Her whole life was ruined because of me. If I had never picked her up, she would have her own life back at home, on earth, safe. Not here. Not suffering with me.' He practically slammed his hand on the console as Donna looked at Tash.

'I wasn't always Time Lord. I was dying, and the Doctor's friend saved me. Turned me into... this. Now, I may not have actually been there when Gallifrey fell, but I can see it. I can feel it. I want to go back just as much as him. I want to see my family again. But we can't. Everyone died. And I can see it all before me.' Tash explained pressing buttons again, my eyes flashed in anger. Still so emotional!

'Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone.' Donna whimpered, I watched the Doctor eagerly as if begging him in my head to go and save them, I knew he wanted to, needed to, but would he?

'Come with me.' The Doctor said to the family. Tash may not have done it but the Doctor still took the step to improving himself. Grabbing Caecillus' hand he helped him in the Tardis and I helped him my smile growing at the relief on the ash sodden family. It was going to be okay.

I looked out at Pompeii frowning, still so many we couldn't save still so many that archaeologists would dig up and study.

'It's never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh, time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade. But one day, Pompeii will be found, again. In thousands of years. And everyone will remember you.' The Doctor told Caecilius invoking hope in him.

'What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?' Donna inquired moving towards her.

'The visions have gone.' Evelina answered staring out at the town with a frown.

'The explosion was so powerful it cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore. You're free.' Tash explained trying to encourage her.

'But tell me, who are you two, Doctor? Both of your words, and your temple containing such size within?' Metella asked and I smiled, Tash was part of something bigger now. Bigger than any of us could imagine, I only hope she won't get lost in it.

'Oh, we were never here. Don't tell anyone.' The Doctor asked snapping to as if realizing that stories would be told.

'The great god Vulcan must be enraged! It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of... volcano. All those people.' Caecilius held back a sob as he hugged his wife crying. Quintus held Evelina's hand as a comfort as the family watched their home burn. I walked in the Tardis leaning against a coral column in thought. I could only hope the family would prosper, Quintus may become a doctor and his family may gain status but that doesn't mean they prospered. What they do with each other after this? That will show their prosperity.

'Thank you.' Donna spoke up eyes glistening with hope.

'Yeah.' The Doctor responded pausing from touching the controls. 'You were right. Sometimes I need someone like you. Welcome aboard.' The Doctor finished with a smile.

'Yeah.' Donna smiled back as the Doctor pulled the final lever. I relaxed watching the people in the room, everything was as it should be... I still had some curiosity to quell, but more of the...Supernatural kind, I smiled a plan formulating. I was going to make the most of this situation.


	8. Of Seamonsters and Dinosaurs

I sighed looking at the closed Tardis door, Tash, the Doctor, and Donna were outside to explore...I said I wouldn't go nut, I checked my watch. I'll go, feels like something will happen soon anyways. I walked out and closed the Doctor to see the Doctor sigh slightly ready for his "intellectual input", I wonder what about... 'Very close, but even Donna would know that. Only a Time Lord would know really where we are.' The Doctor responded and Donna glared at him, I smirked. Challenge accepted, I glanced around and held back a snort, really? This looks like BC What does he mean only time lord? That's ridiculous!

'What's that supposed to mean? Even Donna would know that?' Donna shot aggressively and I laughed, I could always count on Donna's sassy ways to entertain me.

'Hey! Thought you didn't want to come this time. What changed your mind?' Tash asked with a smile as I walked up.

'Sundays are boring in the Tardis.' I answered with a yawn before stretching my arms behind my head. I sighed with relief as my back cracked. Tash got a glint in her eyes and she cracked her neck and I winced. Okay, that hurt my neck just hearing it, I thought to myself.

'Mrs. Harkness,' I muttered referring to how Jack cracked his neck in Sound of the Drums.

'Just stretching.' Tash responded and I glanced around again, this better be BC, now let's make it a question. That makes it safer for if I'm wrong, a bout of pride filled me and I pushed that idea back, of course I was right!

'Doctor, why are we in British Columbia?' I asked and I held back a smirk as the Doctors jaw nearly dropped. I could hear Donna and Tash laughing and I frowned.

'What, what's so funny?' I asked, they always laugh at what I say...

'You're not supposed to know that.' He practically exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow smile growing.

'Well, I did, so what's that supposed to mean?' I asked aware of how I sounded, sarcastic, as usual.

'That the Doctor is dim!' Donna and Tash answere at the same time before bursting into a fit of giggles again.

'Yes, well, Rina, Elvira, I'm sure you've missed this place. So, go and do whatever you guys do around here.' The Doctor said kinda waving his hands awkwardly.

'You didn't just bring us here for that, I know you better. Now spit it out, would yah? Why are we here?' Tash hasstled him and he smiled.

'You know me way to well.' He responded and I watched Tash's face heat up. This was an interesting development, she still likes him. Usually when one meets their idol they don't like them as much seeing they are actually human (or in this case time lord). But she's actually starting to _like _ him. I shook my head bringing myself back to reality.

'Soo why are we here, anyway?' I asked licking my lips as I looked around curiously.

'Right, well I was getting a signal on the Tardis showing that the rift has been active right here.' Tash's vortex manipulator started beeping and I looked at her with a frown.

'Doctor,' Tash started before she disappeared.

'And there she goes...' I trailed off before the Doctor glared at me. 'What! I'm just stating the obvious! So, do you have anything that traces the path vortex manipulators take? And that can rerip of allow another to follow? Or even the Tardis?' As I asked the Doctor looked increasingly sheepish, he rubbed the back of his head.

'I never got around to it,' I just stared at him blankly from his response.

'You are _joking_ me,' I muttered. 'Did you never _once _consider the possibility of this happening?' He rolled his eyes.

'Or course I did.'

'Good, least we know there is something in there,' I grinned at him and Donna wacked me. 'Ow! Donna! What was that for!'

'This is not the time to joke around, Rina is gone!' She was practically waving her hands in a flurry of anxiousness.

'There is nothing to do but wait to see if she will come back,' I answered her and she glared at me.

'We must be able to do something!'

'Actually, Donna. Elvira is right, we should stay here for a while to see if Rina will jump back. If we leave now she could pop up here and then we would be in more trouble.' He agreed with me and Donna sighed defeated.

'Fine, but I'm not happy with this, you hear me!?' She responded and we nodded before I saluted her.

'Got it Cap,' I winked at her and she just sighed. I glanced around and my eyes stopped seeing a person on top of a...Dinosaur. Blinking I tapped Donnas shoulder and nodded to the person. The person waved and I grinned, Tash was on a Dinosaur, more ruffled than before but back nonetheless.

'D-d-' Donna stuttered out looking at Tash.

'What is it?' The Doctor asked and I gave him a blank look, what he couldn't just look himself?

'There's something behind me, isn't there?' The Doctor asked and Donna nodded and I snorted.

'Nooo, we are just staring at nothing,' I mumbled sarcastically. The Doctor rolled his eyes amused and turned. He jumped back looking at the Dinosaur and Tash...just there, in the middle of a forest. I quickly snapped a picture and slid the camera back in my pocket.

'What?' The Doctor asked before Tash waved at him.

'Hi Doctor. This is my new friend.' Tash responded happily.

'What…. WHAT?!' The Doctor continued circling the Dinosaur looking at it. Tash laughed as she slid down.

'Oh gosh, that was quite a ride, eh?' Tash asked rhetorically patting the Dinosaur. This is like Dinotopia in action before my eyes, I thought before scowling. Why couldn't that movie be awesome? It is freaking amazing.

'Not exactly.' Tash chuckled and I nodded, they are speaking telepathically thank sithis I wasn't as confused as Donna.

'Wait… you two are talking?' Donna asked confused.

'Yeah… their using Time Lord telepathy… never tried it before with a dinosaur, oh brilliant that rhymed.' The Doctor chirped as he patted the Dinosaurs head. I frowned as the Dinosaur howled loudly before his leg collapsed causing him to lean on it, no doubt causing more pain. The Doctor pulled Rina away as the Dinosaur fell to the ground.

'Oh my god, what's happening?' Donna asked panicked, no doubt meeting an extinct species only to have to die was a rather annoying feeling.

'He's an alien, not a dinosaur. He's going to change into a different creature. What are you going to change into? I can help you.' The Doctor inquired deperate to help.

'One second.' Tash put her forehead to the Dinosaurs and I grinned. Put your fingers on either side of his head and you got a Vulcan mind meld! I thought happily in my head.

'I found your new home.' Tash pulled away grinning with excitement. 'It's the Lockness Lake.'

'Damn...' I muttered, this certainly did _not _happen every day.

'He's turning into the Lockness Monster...' Tash trailed off looking at the dinosaur and I raised an eyebrow. Yes Tash, I figured that when you said Lockness lake. 'You told me. In the future.' Tash suddenly said and I watched curious. If only I could budge into their conversation... 'What? No... I just followed what you said. For the timelines sake...Doctor...' She muttered clearly finishing whatever he was saying. 'But that can only mean...'

'Who is he?' The Doctor asked as I held back a growl, I hated missing out on things.

'His name is Colby Fishwall. And we need to get him to Scottland... now.' Tash practically commanded.

'Easy, easy!' Tash exclaimed as the Doctor lowered the Dinosaur (now known as Colby)over the lake. 'Good! Let him go!' Donna and I cut the rope letting the net that was holding Colby drop into the water. 'Here we are. The Lockness Lake.' Tash stroked Colby's head. 'Last time I saw you, I was human. It was during the year that never was. Make sure you tell me my name and that you turned into the Lockness Monster.' Tash told him before pausing. 'You kissed me.' She suddenly said. 'You'll know when to strike,' she winked at him. 'When will I see you again?' She asked eyes brimming with tears. I frowned crossing my arms. I feel bad for Tash, this must be tough. 'You'll be fine, Colby. Don't worry. You're in the water now.' Tash pointed out before going silent. 'I promise.' She stroked his head and the Doctor pulled her away as Colby's body seemed to morph. He grew quickly making his way to the lake as he did before finally diving in. I watched looking at Tash as she whispered to the Doctor. I didn't want to know what about, that's between them. I looked up as Colby jumped out of the water, the Doctor and Tash laughed at something and I looked at Donna just staring out. I tapped Donnas shoulder gaining her attention.

'We should go in now,' I whispered to her staring back at them. I closed my eyes sighing softly, I knew I liked him, who wouldn't. But the Doctor and Tash are perfect together. I don't even know if I actually like him or if it's just the whole character worship thing. But Tash knew and I wasn't going to hold that against her. I opened my eyes and made my way to the Tardis resisting the feeling to yell at them to hurry up.


	9. Christmas Tricks

** Christmas Special here it is! Posted on Christmas too! Where do I find the time... So before I get dragged off to the awaiting hoard of family members here she is! The awesome and amazing chapter! Btw here is a spoiler that I really can't not give cause if I don't I might get in trouble...I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who!**

'Elvira, come on! We have money! Why not enjoy the holidays!' Donna smiled at me hopefully and I rubbed my eyes.

'It's not that I don't enjoy the holidays it's that...I have a bad feeling,' I winced and she rolled her eyes.

'In the short time I have met you I have noticed a couple things. And one of them is that you _always _get bad feelings.'

'...And we always get into trouble don't we?' I asked rhetorically and she nodded.

'Right, well let's go! It's Christmas! Let's go buy some gifts!' She smiled and I chuckled.

'Why didn't you just say that?' I asked getting up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

'Let's go get the others,' she walked out of my room without me and I rolled my eyes with an amused smile. Donna was really excited and still walked out of the room. I followed after her as Donna pulled her coat on. 'Oi! Doctor!' The Doctor looked up from the console and frowned.

'Where are you two going?' He asked straightening up.

'We,' Donne hooked her arm through mine. 'Are going shopping! We need some coats.'

'There are some perfectly good coats in the dressing room,' the Doctor said with a confused look.

'Lots of choice too,' Tash added walking in. 'My coat here?' She motioned to it, 'it was in the dressing room. Isn't it awesome?' She grinned and I nodded it was an awesome coat like really awesome. But that wasn't actually why we were leaving.

'Tash, its _coat _shopping, there is never too many coats,' I pointed out and the Doctor frowned.

'Isn't there a whole floor of coats?' He asked getting more confused and I rolled my eyes in amusement. Poor guy doesn't understand the importance of "coats".

'If you two aren't coming then we are going!' Donna swung the Tardis door open with uncontained excitement. 'Is it just Elvira and I?' She asked finally and the Doctor and Tash shared a glance before nodding.

'You guys are the ones missing out, remember that.' I pointed out (untruthfully, its _because_ we are leaving without them that they will be getting presents).

'Let's go then!' Donna pulled me out closing the door before smiling and laughing. 'We really got them didn't we?' She asked as she started walking towards what I assume would eventually be the mall.

'We did, I am amused that they didn't catch on, being genius' and all.' I grinned before frowning, 'where are we anyways?'

'I don't know, they never said.' Donna looked around while I did before saying what she could, 'we certainly are not in Britain.'

'No we are not,' I answered hearing the bland accents around me. 'In fact I would have to say America, cause these accents are awfully dull compared to English accents...' I trailed off looking around before blinking at a Santa tree buying place. 'The mall is definitely not here,' I pivoted on my foot before Donna grabbed my arm.

'Let's look in there!'

'It's like ten dollars...' I winced and she rolled her eyes.

'Don't be a scrooge, I'll pay for it.' She paid for the tickets and we walked through the lot. 'Look at that Santa,' I looked at the man sitting on the chair, his outfit was stained and dirty and he looked grumpy and unkept. 'I would never let my kids near him,' she crossed her arms with narrowed eyes.

'He's got a limp,' I muttered frowning as he got up and limped to a child to talk to him. The poor kid was petrified hiding behind his mother.

'He's like an anti-Santa,' Donna pointed out and I laughed.

'Anti-Santa? That's awesome,' I grinned as Donna shot off. 'Donna?' I followed her as she stopped to talk to a smiling woman. She was talking animatedly as the woman smiled sickeningly sweet nodding before adding something in. I walked up frowning and the woman smiled at me.

'Hello, I'm Madge Carrigan,' she smiled at me. 'And who are you, dearie?'

'I'm Harriet, Harriet Carter.' I smiled shaking her hand and she patted my hand after.

'You look like an absolute sweetie! Now what are you two sisters doing here?' She asked and Donna finishing looking at me strangly smiled back.

'We were looking around for some decorations around our house.'

'Thats what we were doing?' I asked myself quietly and Donna smiled.

'Yes that is what we were doing,' she answered.

'Well I know this nice place and I have some wreaths there.' She smiled, 'the store has some very nice Christmas plants.'

'Really?' Donna asked smiling and I bit my lip with a small frown, I had a bad feeling.

'Yes! It is down the road, go down 72nd street and turn left onto Jackson avenue. Keep going and you will find the mall, the store is outside the mall, not hard to see!' She smiled more, 'would you two like some candy canes?' She pulled two out and I shook my head and Donna nodded.

'Thank you for your help goodbye,' Donna took the candy canes Madge nodded.

'Alright you two, be careful now! Goodbye!' She yelled at us cheerily as we left.

'She was creepy,' I muttered as we walked out and Donna frowned at me.

'No, she was very nice. You are overly suspicious Elvira. Just relax and enjoy the people! It seems like a nice town,' she turned down Jackson and I frowned.

'Alright,' I looked around and noticed a wreath hanging outside a door. It meant nothing but I had this feeling that it was important. I ran my hand through my hair frowning.

'And be happy! It is Christmas!' She flung her hands in the air smiling and I laughed.

'Absolutely!' I glanced back at the house frowning before hurrying faster after Donna seeing as she got ahead of me. 'So are we going to look at her wreaths?' I asked and Donna frowned.

'I don't think so, I'm sure we have wreaths lying around somewhere in the Tardis.' She answered and I laughed.

'Alright, then.' I smiled as we walked into the store, the first store we passed had an obnoxious pink coat and I grinned at Donna. 'Hey, Donna, what would Tash think of that coat?' I asked and she met my eyes and grinned.

'I think she would hate it,' she answered and I knew she had the same thought as me. We went up and bought the coat and I laughed looking at it, it had brighter pink crowns imprinted on it and outlined with sparkles. 'It is perfect!' I took the bag from the cashier and swung it as I looked around for a store to actually buy presents from. 'Now where to go, Donna,' I frowned seeing Donna was gone. 'Donna?' I looked around before shrugging and heading into HMV, I should buy a new pair of headphones...

'Donna!' I ran up to Donna as she walked out of a book store. 'DO you have everything?' I asked and she nodded.

'Yes, your present is already wrapped; we should go to one of those tables.' She walked to a wrapping table to get "professionals" to wrap the presents. We waited for the presents to be wrapped equally impatient.

'We going to the Tardis first right?' I asked and she nodded.

'Of course!' She nodded grabbing her bag and marching off. She was like a drill sergeant, or a cat. Yes, Donna the cat, that would work. I followed after her and grabbed her bag stuffing it in my big bag.

'What was that for!' She crossed her arms and I grinned.

'So they won't catch on,' I walked in and she grabbed the bag with Tash's jacket as she walked in.

'Rina! We bought something for you!' She grinned sharing a glance with me. She threw the bag at Tash who took the coat out slowly a look of horror flashing across her face before she tried to hide it.

'Thank you...' She trailed off before smiling at us.

'You are very welcome!' I smiled at her.

'We knew it was your style the moment we saw it!' Donna added smiling equally as much. Tash nodded, 'aren't you going to put it on?' Donna asked and Tash shared a glance with the Doctor before putting it on.

'Well, we found something odd.' The Doctor suddenly said looking at Tash's jacket amused.

'What was it?' I asked.

'There was a death, a man went missing we went to a house and found a tooth in the fireplace.' Tash showed Donna and I a picture on her phone and I frowned.

'The wreath, is that meadowsweet?' I asked and the Doctor nodded.

'It's connected to pagan gods and rituals including many medicines.'

'Yeah, it's like a calling card too ain't it? Like the black spot, it shows the gods who to gank.' I added unknowingly slipping into a Winchester way of speaking.

'Exactly!' The Doctor nodded, 'we just don't know who it is! It is a whole town of people! I don't know where to start looking, they could have gotten it from friends or-'

'A store!' I interrupted, 'Donna, Madge the creepy woman! She's the pagan god!' I exclaimed my eyes widening and Donna rolled her eyes.

'She is a kind old woman, Elvira, she is not evil.' Donna crossed her arms and I sighed.

'Fine, let's go to the store she is selling her wreaths and ask the clerk who makes the meadowsweet and the person making it will either be afflicted to or be the pagan god.' I said and she gave a nod, Madge has to be the pagan god, I just know it! Well as a female she would be a _goddess. _

'Who is Madge?' Tash asked frowning curiously.

'Madge is a creepy-'

'_Nice_!' Donna interrupted.

'Overly nice,' I reasoned. 'Old lady who said she makes wreaths and she has them sold at a certain store so that store will have other wreaths and we can find out who makes them.'

'Good! You two were already working the case,' the Doctor grinned as he pulled his trenchcoat on. 'Well? What are we waiting for? Allon-sy!' He ran out of the Tardis and I raised an eyebrow.

'Doctor! You don't know where you are going!' I yelled as I ran after him. He paused in thought before waiting for me.

'Well, then lead the way!' He waved in front of him and I ran towards the shop. I skidded to a stop as I noticed a Christmas plantation store (at least looked like it. It had common Christmas plants outside...) I walked in immediately looking for meadowsweet wreaths. 'Hello!' The Doctor walked up to the cashier who stared at him blankly.

'Hi,' the man responded his voice matching his face, monotonous and boring.

'See, I was at a friend's house and I noticed they had a beautiful wreath, had little meadowsweets on it, do you have anymore?'

'No,' the man deadpanned as he looked at the clock.

'Do you know who makes them? I would love to buy one.' The Doctor encouraged and the man looked back at him.

'Whats wrong with the other wreaths here?' The man asked and I watched amused as Tash stepped up beside the Doctor.

'I'm sorry about him, he's awfully picky. We need these wreaths, could you tell us who makes them?' She asked carefully and the guy sighed.

'Yeah, sure, the meadowsweets, what are those?'

'Little white buds, would have decorated the wreath,' I answered and he nodded.

'Right, Mrs. Clause,' he sent a subtle mocking towards Madge and I smirked only to have Donna hit me. Me usually being the hitter not the victim frowned at her as he spoke. 'Mrs. Carrigan makes them,' he answered dully and I gave Donna a look of contempt. I knew I was right, she rolled her eyes and headed out. The guy wrote down her address and I took it before the Doctor or Tash could and walked out heading towards her house.

'She isn't far, just a few minutes walk,' I looked at the paper and the Doctor frowned.

'What are we going to do if she is a god?' The Doctor asked himself before nodding. 'Rina and I will go in first, then you two come in if we don't in 10 minutes okay? Because she knows you two and might suspect you more.' Donna and I shared a glance before we nodded. 'Good,' he looked at the card before looking up at the perfect looking house in front of us. 'You two hide, we are going in,' he walked up to the door Tash following as he knocked. I grabbed Donna and we hid behind a tree as the door opened. I sighed in relief, she didn't see us.

'Now we wait,' Donna muttered in exasperation and I laughed.

'You don't seem too keen on that,' I pointed out knowing that I hated it too, I really, _really_ didn't want to wait.'

'We should have gone first, we would have seemed less odd.' She pointed out and I froze.

'Your right...' I trailed off looking at my watch; it had only been a minute and 46 seconds. 'I have a feeling they are already in trouble,' I muttered and Donna snorted.

'Your feelings seem to be right.'

'Maybe you shouldn't have been so judgemental.' I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, she knew I was joking.

'I'm _sooo_ sorry,' she shot back sarcastically and I snorted.

'Or course you are,' I checked my watch 3 minutes and 31 seconds. 'We should head in,' I looked at the door and Donna rolled her eyes.

'You are overly paranoid.'

'I can agree with that, I am paranoid.' I looked at the door, 'let's wait two more minutes. I stood there waiting and Donna looked at me exasperated.

'Fine! Let's go now!' She stormed towards the door and I grinned following after her. I grabbed her and pulled her to the side of the house. 'What are you doing?' She asked and I put my hand to my lips before looking in the kitchen window, the Doctor and Tash were tied up. I quickly leaned against the wall as one of them walked into the room. They sure got caught quickly... I looked down the wall and saw a door into the living room I nodded my head towards it so Donna knew where I was going and walked up to it quietly.

'It's clear,' I whispered to her seeing the room was empty. I quietly tried to open it smiling when it slid open. I slipped in Donna following after me and quietly closing the door. I looked around the corner and moved just as a pan swung where my head was. Mr. and Mrs. Carrigan walked around the corner knives poised.

'I was wondering when you two would come, I was curious as to why you didn't join those two at first,' Madge informed a cheery smile plastered on her face. They pointed their knives at us guiding us into the kitchen and Tash and the Doctor gave us a look. I waved at them.

'Yo,' I greeted with a lopsided grin sarcasm coating my voice.


	10. Pagans Apprehended

Madge practically shoved me on the chair and tyed the ropes on me very I winced feeing it pinch, very tightly. After that she ran and grabbed the napkins before coming around and putting them on our laps neatly. 'Oh, why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that's a fact. Now what do we take? What, two? Three?' She explained, looking up at her husband.

'These four will be plenty.' Edward answered happily.

'You say it like that; I guess you guys are the Cunninghams.' I shot back pursing my lips in annoyance.

'You, girl, should show us some respect.' Edward replied sharply narrowing his eyes at me.

'Oh, what, you'll eat us?' Donna mocked I glanced at her amused.

'Oh, no so fast.' Edward looked at Madge, who had a growing smile. 'There's rituals to be followed first.'

'Oh, we're just sticklers for the rituals.' She rejoiced her smile coming to a sharp and happy end,.

'And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?' Edward asked rhetorically.

'Let me guess… Meadowsweet?' Donna answered remembering what the Doctor and I were talking about.

'Oh shucks, you're all out of wreaths. I guess we'll just have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?' Tash sighed in fake disappointment before Madge held up a finger.

'Oh, don't be such a gloomy gus.' Madge said before she giggled pulling four wreaths from under the counter. She looped them through her arm before dropping them around each of our necks. 'Oh, there you are. Don't you all look darling?' She asked as she clapped her hands together assessing us. Clearly she liked what she saw which is not too hard with, I wrinkled my nose, just because I was saying things like Dean does _not _mean I will degrade myself to act like him. Actually I like how he acts…just not with me, I got yanked out of my thoughts as Edward spoke up.

'Good enough to eat.' Edward licked his lips with a hungry look in his eyes.

'All righty-roo. Step number two.' He sang as Madge grabbed a knife and walked towards Tash.

'Don't you touch her!' The Doctor yelled, struggling as Edward came towards him with a knife as well. I watched Madge cut Tashs arm open collecting her blood in a bowl. I frowned watching the blood drip in the bowl, if I had a laser screwdriver I could have cut my ropes…..

'Gah! Bitch!' Tash yelled glaring at Madge and I narrowed my eyes at her. There was surely no reason to swear I would rather die without swearing then die yelling.

'Oh, my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing? Fudge.' She gave Tash a stern look as she spoke patronizingly.

'I'll try to remember that.' Tash responded sarcastically as Madge walked towards me I struggled frowning only finding the ropes pinch. 'Don't touch them, you son of a bitch!' Tash yelled as Madge cut my arm, I closed my eyes stiffening holding in the swearwords just begging to come out.

'Hear how they talk to us? To Gods? Listen, pal, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions.' Edward started reminiscing and I grit my teeth in annoyance.

'Times have changed! Get over it!' I hissed my anger coming out.

'Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our altars are being burned down, and we're being hunted down like common monsters.' Edward snorted angrily as he sprinkled something into the bowl of blood, what was it? Could be ground up bones of a child or an antler.

'But did we say a peep? Oh… no, no, no, we did not. Two millennium. We kept a low profile; we got jobs, a mortgage. Wh-What was that word, dear?' Madge asked, mixing the bowl of blood and miscellaneous ingredients.

'We assimilated.' Edward answered.

'Yes, we assimilated. Why we play bridge on Tuesday and Fridays. We're just like everybody else.' She nodded as she continued stirring.

'You're not blending in as smooth as you think.' The Doctor spat a growl cutting at his throat.

'You four have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids came from miles around. Just to be sitting where you are.' Edward said, grabbing some large, metal pliers and walking to Tash with them, I frowned uneasily. He was pulling something, tooth? Nail? He reached for her hand and I winced, nail.

'What are you doing with those?' Tash asked as he grabbed her index finger and pulled the nail from it. Tash screamed as he waved the nail in her face mockingly.

'Oh, we've got a winner.' He jeered as he dropped the nail in the bowl.

'What else do we need, dear?' Madge asked as she mixed the nail into the bowl.

'Well, let's see. Uh, fingernail, blood, Oh…' He hit his head rolling his eyes playfully. 'Sweet Peter on a popsicle stick, haha, I forgot the tooth.' He laughed, and grabbed a crescent wrench.

'Don't you DARE touch me with that adjustable spanner!' Donna yelled but he continued towards me and my eyes widened. He was _not _taking my tooth with a germ covered crescent wrench!

'What, are you kidding me? It's a crescent wreee…' My correction got cut off as Edward opended my mouth putting the wrench in. I closed an eye as he gripped my tooth with it.

'No!' The Doctor yelled, and I winced waiting before the doorbell rang. I opened my eye looking at him.

'Are you going to get that?' I asked the wrench in the way of my tongue. He just stood there mulling through what to do. 'You should really get that.' I encouraged and he sighed loosening his grip and putting the wrench on the counter walking out.

'Come on.' He called after Madge and she followed after him.

'Elvira, pass me your sonic screwdriver.' Tash hissed at me and I frowned looking at her blankly. Dude, my screwdriver is still sadly laserless, I thought to myself.

'What?' I asked out loud, not like I was going to embarrass myself if I said that and I was wrong. But I'm not, unless it was for a gift she adjusted it and I just don't know yet.

'Just…' Tash sighed and I winced barely managing to get my screwdriver out, I was lucky it was already falling out. I managed to hold the tip towards her and she winced grabbing it.

'Just need to find that button…' Tash trailed off before a familiar laser sound followed by a quick light and the sound of falling ropes shocked me. I had laser! YES!

'Wha-' I started as I grinned getting up.

'Just untie us.' Tash shot and I licked my lips excited grabbing my sonic and cutting the ropes as quickly as I could. I looked at the tree, evergreen through the heart would kill them but the Doctor didn't kill, so what would we do? Next thing I knew Tash started covering the door is saran wrap. 'When they come back in, they'll get trapped in here, and when that happens, I need you guy's to knock them out.' Tash said before the Doctor threw her another saran wrap.

'How?' Donna asked and he passed Donna and I some kind of spraying gun.

'Knock out gas, extra strength. When they get caught in there, go on the other side and shoot.' The Doctor explained and I grinned, I could imagine Shepard doing this. McKay was Canadian….I hid as I saw the couple come in. Magde (surprisingly) walked right into the Saran wrap.

'Now!' The Doctor yelled and I ran to the other side with Donna spraying Madge as Donna sprayed Edward. Edward looked at me angrily and Whammed me against the wall. I winced and glared at him. He made me drop my gun! Tash ran at him and knocked him to the ground.

'You stay away from her.' Tash hissed at him I spat through clenched teeth as I squeezed my hands around his neck.

'So you're gonna kill us?' Edward asked in between gasps.

'No. We're not gonna get our hands dirty.' Tash responded angry coating her voice. Donna readied the gun and sprayed him.

'What are we going to do with them?' Donna asked looking at the fallen gods.

'The planet Lautumiae.' The Doctor responded easily.

'Where?' I asked, is it a prison planet?

'Prison.' He answered and I nodded, I wonder if it is controlled by the shadow proclamation….

'Elvira!' Donna ran into my room pulling my off my bed and away from my laptop. 'It's present time!' She exclaimed pulling me out of the room. 'Sorry to interrupt you two, but it's present opening time!' Donna yelled running into the room and I looked at Tash and the Doctor. They looked at each other with soft looks but Tash looked nervous, did something happen? 'Oh that's wizard!' Donna exclaimed and I laughed at Donnas happiness, did she not notice the awkward atmosphere? 'Time for presents! Who wants to go first?' Donna asked she looked at Tash and the Doctor shrugged in turn. 'Everything alright?' Donna asked as if finally catching onto the awkward atmosphere.

'Yeah, totally, why do you ask?' I asked quickly.

'It seems… odd in here.' Donna finished and I gave Tash a look, clearly conveying I knew what had almost happened. Tash bit her lip looking down at her feet in response. I sighed, this was not good, Christmas was not time for awkwardness.

'How about the youngest?' Donna asked and I looked up, perfect! This could help dispel the awkwardness.

'That means me!' I exclaimed with a smile only to have Donna smile back in response.

'Oh, mine first!' Donna quickly handed me a big box. I sat down on the first chair I saw (luckily it was my comfy chair). I looked at Donna with narrowed eyes, did she do multi wrap like my brothers? Looking at the sides I undid the tape before pulling out a box. I noticed Tash cross her legs and I looked back at the white box that read Storm in black letters. I took off the lid and gasped. There were beautiful knee length black boots. I took one out and grinned, there was even some buckles! I shared a look with Donna as I put them down, I appreciated the gift but she knew now was not the time for enjoying ours. Tash and the Doctor were being held back and we would help them get into the holiday mood. I watched amused as Donna gave Tash a stuffed alien and the Doctor a tie with a UFO and aliens on it, as well. I gave Donna a dummies guide to aliens jokingly before giving her the Hobbit and Lord of the rings.

'You still haven't read it,' I pointed out winking at her. I gave Tash an art set and gave the Doctor a phone, he needed his own. Tash gave Donna a beautiful necklace, the Doctor a Gallifreyan tie and me well, obviously the laser. The Doctor had sonicked Donnas phone so she could call anyone, and gave Tash a fob watch. The Doctor had also given me a notebook, set of pencils, lead and an eraser. I knew exactly what I would use it for. Donna kept joking on the exchange of alien presents as I looked at Tash worriedly before looking at the Doctor constantly. I was worried for Tash, I didn't want to see her hurt by the Doctor. But I knew it was more than that I knew that I felt something for him but who cares, he might like my friend and if they do get together, I will be there cheering them on.

**Shortly after the Tardis disappeared. **

'So, Mrs. Walsh what did you say happened?' Dean asked frowning sharing a glance with Sam.

'The FBI have already been here, and the Carrigans were apprehended. Apparently they were killing people for rituals, like an occult thing.' She crossed her arms looking back in the house checking for her daughter, 'they seemed so nice too….'

'Alright, thank you Mrs Walsh,' Dean walked towards the Impala Sam following close behind.

'What was that?' Dean looked back to the house, 'they were apprehended? Hunters don't apprehend!'

'I don't know Dean, maybe the demons are planning something…' Sam looked back at the house as he got into the car.

'Whatever it is I don't like it,' Dean shot back gruffly.

'Neither do I….' Sam trailed off as Dean started the car. 'Dean what are we-'

'Leave it Sam,' Dean answered focusing on the road, they had another case to find after all.


	11. Kidas Mashup

**So here is my ver. Of the oneshot. I am doing Kida pov then switching to mine cause Kida makes me feel gross. All the thoughts that go through his head? Yeah, I don't put them all down...so enjoy! Sorry for being so late, done IB? Yeah I sold my soul to it and am paying the price. **

Dull humans, none interesting, scanning the streets again I felt annoyance well up. These filthy mutts staining the land they live on, naive not seeing the predators prowling the land for more prey. Looking down at my watch I checked the time, three thirty... I have an hour before I need to get to the meeting, the fools have no idea what to do without me. Looking up a girl walked into me, looking up at me from her phone her lips curled into a smile. 'Hi, I'm sorry,' her eyes wandered stopping at my chest, 'I didn't see you there.' She giggled coyly looking up at me through her eyelashes. Humans, I could feel a growl grow. They think they can seduce me?

Smirking I shook my head, 'no, I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me. I wasn't looking.' She tossed her hair back as a look of contempt flashed across her face, she thought she had me.

'Well I suppose we will just have to let it be won't we?' Looking up I noticed a woman with bright red hair walk into a store, now she would catch a hefty price. Unlike this rat drowned in makeup. Smirking I passed her a card.

'Why not you call me? I'm rather busy so I can't stay and talk. We can organize a time to meet,' walking past her I could hear her squeal the fool. Looking up I met eyes with one of my workers, he nodded and watched her. She would catch a price nonetheless, now let's get the new jewel for my collection. Walking in I leaned against the wall watching the woman. She seemed young, perhaps in her teens? She was very pale, pale skin was looked the best when marred. I licked my lips as the image flashed through my mind, blood like the intricate paint of time colouring her pale skin matching the vibrancy of her hair. Vulnerable, yes, she would be. Stepping into the line plans crossed my mind, I had to get her attention, I had to get her. It was rare to find women that look like her, naturally. She turned heading to the door, I stepped forwards bumping into her. She fell as I did, theatrics were so easy with humans.

'Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.' I started frowning worriedly and holding a hand out for her. She rolled her eyes tensing before hesitantly taking my hand. She noticed, good, I like the fast ones. They tend to fight.

'It's alright,' she sighed shaking her head looking at her brown stained white tanktop.

'Here, come to my place, I'll get you cleaned up.' I smiled at her, wrapping my arm arund her waist guiding her out of the shop. Who knows how much she would have protested. I can't get her out of her unnoticeable if we are noticed.

'No, I'm fine, really.' She insisted as I walked down the street. She really was a talker, not making any move to run yet.

'Oh, shush. I insist,' coming up to my apartment I opened the door and let her in first. Shutting the door I glanced at the lock, she would hear it, I would have to wait. 'So, I'll get you a drink, if you can tell me your name.' I smirked and watched as her eyes narrowed. What a vibrant green, but knowledgeable, she knew a lot. But she was still ever so naive.

'Rina,' she snapped shortly, how interesting. She wasn't human was she? No she couldn't be, she smells nothing like those filthy humans. She seems like one though, time lady. The thought flashed through my mind, I haven't seen one in awhile.

'Kida. Come with me, we'll get you out of that shirt.' I guided her to the laundry room and I saw her tense.

'Hold up, I'm not taking-' She went quiet as I tossed her one of my shirts with a smirk.

'Wear this instead. I'll make you a new drink while you're busy.' I left the room and walked into the kitchen turning the coffee machine on. There was really no point, I was going to take her downstairs anyways. Downstairs...I had that mousy girl from earlier waiting for me downstairs. I would make sure to have my fun with her before I sell her off. Finishing the coffee I placed on the table crossing my arms waiting for her. I straightened as she walked in the room and she glanced at me with suspicion. 'Here you are.' I handed it to her watching. She looked at it and I watched her, would she notice it? Was she that good...

'Um… thanks.' She brought the cup to her lips in thought. Her face fell as she moved the cup away, if I was anyone else I would have thought she drank some. 'So, Kida, what are you planning to do with me?' She asked and I chuckled, she was very entertaining.

'Saw right through my act, did you?' I asked as she raised her eyebrow.

'Mhm. Well, it was a nice one, I'll give you that. Would trick any human.' She hinted.

'And you're not human, I take it?' I responded, I would let her have her fun, that is after all what time ladies like best.

'Neither are you.' She shot back and I watched her, she caught on to that too. Interesting, not all of them did, glancing at the mug I knocked it out of her hand watching her step back eyes widening in shock.

'No, no I'm not.' I whispered grabbing her wrist before slamming her against the wall.

'Alright. Vampire? Werewolf?' She asked with a touch of innocence.

'I know you're knowledge is greater than that.' I growled out softly leaning closer to her.

'Alright. Demon.' She hissed before I could kiss her, I smirked, I knew she was smarted than those insufferable cattle.

'Correct. But I'm not any old demon.' I brushed my lips against hers and she breathed in, smelling me? Yes, this was certainly more fun than the clueless humans.

'Right, I smell something different on you.' She continued and I chuckled.

'Oh, you. You're so refreshing, Rina. You have no idea how many idiotic, stunned girl's were in your position. You're rare.' I leaned towards her hissing in her ear. 'Time Lady.'

'That's right. What do you want from a Time Lady?' She questioned as I pulled back looking her in the eyes.

'Oh, well, since you are the last of your kind, I'll make this extra special.' She sucked in a breath, a look of realization flashing across her eyes.

'Shape shifter…' She breathed out in shock.

'That's right. Now stay still.' I shape shifted into a snake, I should have moved to the living room, there is not much space here. She gasped as I lunged towards her and she ducked causing me to hit the wall where she was. I'm rusty... She tripped over me trying to get to the door and shot above her opening my mouth and her eyes widened staring at my fangs that could easily sink into her tender pale flesh.

**WOOOO pov change! This is my pov! Sorry guys, Kida makes me shudder so I won't do his pov the whole time. I don't put down all the thoughts he would have thought and some make me sick (I don't see why Tash loves him so much :/)**

'Doctor...' I looked at my watch frowning, it has been twenty minutes since Tash left.

'Yes?' He looked at the door seemingly thinking the same as me.

'We should go find her,' I said and he nodded charging to the door swinging it open before running out. 'How are you going to find her by running!' I yelled after him as I fought to catch up. He skidded to a stop nearly causing me to run into him.

'Good point,' he walked into the cafe and started talking to a woman and pulled me out before I could do anything. 'This way!'

'Doctor, where are we going?'

'The woman said she saw Rina go this way,' he hurried down the road scanning.

'Why don't you try smelling for her,' I snapped sarcastically as he still pulled me down the sidewalk.

'Brilliant idea!' He suddenly turned down the road stopping at a door. 'Her scent is here.' I raised an eyebrow at him. He actually just smelt his way to her. I opened the door walking in eyes widening as I saw a large snake hover over Tash fangs barred.

'Hey! Get away from her!' I snapped and it paused before shifting into a human with choppy black hair and gold eyes. I felt my breath catch, no, no, no, no, no, no! It can't be Kida! That is _impossible!_ He was made up! 'Kida?!' I yelled in disbelief, I was waiting for him to frown raising his eyebrow confused, for Tash to deny it, but her eyes widened. 'But-But… Machiko made you up!' I stuttered out and I watched a flash of amusement cross his gold eyes. He knew, he knew, he knows...

'Machiko?' He asked smirking his teeth still had a slight fang to them. Gulping I pulled out a gun, the Doctor hated them I know but this was laser, and he was dangerous. Kida, the man my friend created to annoy me day in and day out. Kida the womanizer that eats females for fun. Kida that kills to get what he wants. Kida the sadistic possessive jerk who never lets whats his get out of his sights. And Tash is in his sights. He stepped towards me and I shot his leg gulping, I felt the terror and anger and loathing well up in me. He hissed in pain falling to the ground as the Doctor hauled Tash up by her shoulder.

'We've got to get out of here.' He pulled Tash out the door and I ran to Kida kicking him in the head. Yeah, I know that was immature but well I was annoyed already today, and I really don't like him.

'Elvira!' Tash yelled at me but I ignored her as I glared at his unconscious form.

'Leave us alone!' I yelled at him before running over to them. 'Quickly, before he wakes up.' When they left I slammed the door behind me, Tash, I had to protect her from him.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Donna was waiting at the console for us by the time we got there a questioning look on her face. 'What happened?' She asked and I clenched my jaw sighing as I headed to the stairs.

'Kida happened.' I snapped looking at Tash worriedly, she was screwed no doubt about it. Kida is...he is awful, he butchered his wife and from then on his life dropped. Now he is a sadistic, possessive bastard. And Tash? Man she was done, if he didn't sell her, torture her, or eat her? That leaves only one other option if he does none, Donna and the mate thing? Literal for him, man I pity her, I sure do. Though I am overjoyed he hates me...

'Who?' Donna frowning.

'Kida. He's a Mado Brother, a shape shifter. He loves to torture pretty girls, brake them, then eat them.' I huffed in annoyance, bring back memories. I watched as Tash touched her lips and my eyes widened. Damn, she was so screwed.

'Who was he after?' Donna continued curiously.

'Rina. You can't go out in public anymore, not without somebody looking after you.' He looked at Tash and I rolled my eyes he was going at this the wrong way, I know Kida that is going to make it more fun.

'Yeah, but she can't just keep running from him.' I interjected.

'Neither can we kill him. It's not right. We'll protect her until he shows again. And when he does, we'll warn him off.' The Doctor shot back and I sighed, it would be better to just kill him now if we let him simmer he will become too interested in Tash.

'Why not just kill him? Get him out of your hair before he becomes a real threat?' I spoke my thoughts watching the shock on Tashs face.

'Like he isn't a real threat already! He tried to kill me. We can't just take that lightly.' Her voice was soft with shock.

'Nor can we take it to drastic measures. Whenever you go out, Donna, Elvira or I will be with you. If we see him again, and if we do, we'll deal with it.' The Doctor continued.

'Oh, we will see him again. He won't stop, Doctor. Not until he see's Rina's body bloodied and broken on the pavement.' I answered aware of how depressed I sounded.

'It won't come to that.'

'How do you know? I basically helped create Kida, I know everything about him.'

'I knew his mother.' He shot back and I restrained a smile, knew? What kind of knew? Did you get to _know _her Doc? I watched as Tash faced the Doctor quickly.

'That doesn't mean you met Kida. He's different.' I answered still entertaining the idea. I watched the Doctor shuffle nervously taking that as the que to continue. 'He'll never stop. He'll keep following us, to get to her.'

'Then we deal with him when he comes. We can't just let him ruin my life.' Tash spat and I nodded she was seeing sense.

'I'm warning you two, next time he lays a hand on Rina, I'm not gonna be as nice.' I warned, Tash was my friend and like hell I was going to let him put one scaly hand on her.

'Oh, like shooting a laser at him was gentle?' The Doctor asked sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

'Guy's stop! Whatever happened back there is in the past. Whatever it was, it's gone. We just keep moving, if he comes back, we'll deal with it then. For now, we move on.' Donna snapped taking control. I sighed watching Tash lean against the railing hand in her head worry showing. I took one final look at the room and closed my eyes before continuing up the stairs.


	12. Tricksters Paradise, Joys of Highschool

** Hey! Sorry I am posting now, I am in IB so all the essays and such have been eating up all of my time but now I will be posting more. I am...well moving and so I will have a lot more time (in between packing) to write...Which won't bother much people since I get less traffic :P Have a great read! Hope you like it! **

I watched the screen as it showed the front of a high school and I frowned looking at the Doctor, what was he doing? 'Doctor? What are you doing?' Tash asked zooming in on the title of the high school. Westbourne High school of Cardiff, I winced, was he trying to put us into _high school?_ 'You'd better not be doing what I think you're doing...' She voiced my thoughts looking at the monitor.

'Oh, no no no. Not at all. I came here a little while ago with another companion. Just checking up on it.' The Doctor informed going to the doors.

'Doctor, no you didn't. We know your past and future, remember?' I raised an eyebrow, _did he seriously think we were that dim?_

'This one didn't show up? It was quite brilliant... anyway, lets go.' The Doctor grinned preparing to open the doors.

'Doctor, I don't trust you.' Tash stepped towards him and he turned to her getting a soft look.

'Rina, trust me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you.' He closed the distance a serious look mixing with his tender gaze. I felt my breath catch and I looked away feeling my eyes itch threatening to let tears fall. He was falling for Tash, but its okay. I breathed out slowly, I don't like him after all. It's just a stupid tv show crush, I don't like him. I knew I was just trying to convince myself, shaking my head I banished the thoughts from my mind.

'The second I put you in danger is the second you have permission to punch me.' He grinned crookedly at her and she nodded her head making him smile.

'Fine. But if it's what I think it is, I am going to hit you.' She warned and I forced a smile at her flirtations and walked outside with her before the doors slamming shut and it started to dematerialize.

'They did not!' I hissed a growl preparing to erupt out of annoyance. I did _not _ want to go through more school! Or course I knew it didn't help that I was already riled, it was kinda funny actually. All my friends that joked about being forever alone always got boyfriends, relationships that are serious. All I got? Well the one time I liked a guy I had to move, and now the guy I like is pinning after my friend. It was rather irksome but just like the other time I liked the same guy as a friend I'll shove the feelings away. What really matters is Tash's happiness, I would never take that from her. _Ever. _

'Doctor you promised!' She yelled at the place the Tardis once stood before shoving her hand into her pocket pulling out an earpiece.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' She yelled into the earpiece frustration coating her voice as her mouth pulled into a grimace.

'In your pockets is your school schedule. Don't be late, school starts today!' I could hear him chirp back causing me to roll my eyes before I realised. Nobody was outside! We were here for school and we were...late. He made us late!

'Oh I am SO going to hit you when I get home!' She yelled as I pulled out the schedule looking at the paper. I ran my hand through my hair with a deep breath as I scanned the time...we were late. Well nothing we could do now but hurry...

' I'm locker number 26, first class math. You?' I asked walking to the school as calmly as I could...how the hell did the Doctor even get the schedules into our pockets without us noticing?

'Locker number 27, first class math. Same as you, my friend.' She joked and I glanced behind me in annoyance seeing she was walking slower than me. 'What's the hurry?' She asked and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

'We're late, you know how I feel about being late.' I mumbled a small smile forming, the Master hated being late too...

'Yeah, right. I'll hit him twice for that.' She rolled her us and we both snorted, we knew she would. I quickly unlocked my locker grabbing my books for the first two classes and looked at the backpack with a sigh of relief. It was nothing extravagant just a simple blue backpack with darker blue stripes, it would not attract any unneeded attention. I glanced at Tash and noticed her punk style backpack and grinned, just her style. Though the corset part did seem rather troublesome...I jolted realising the time again, why was I stalling? Our teacher would freak!

'Damn! We need to change into uniforms. Come on, we need to hurry. Grab your stuff and lets go.' I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the washroom automatically going into my commanding role. It was always a habit when I got frustrated.

'Welcome to you first day of class, everyone. I hope you all will enjoy your first day.' The teacher wrote 'Mrs. Kelly' on the board as she spoke and I resisted a wince, she seemed like the type of teacher that wouldn't like me. The type of teacher that is overwhelmingly strict. 'You may address me as 'Mrs. Kelly'. Now, your text books are up here on my desk. Please make sure you have a binder, pencils and erasers.' She sat down at her desk as the mob of students slowly made their way to the front conversing as they went. I watched the people as they went up and picked out the studious ones that were rushing, though the shy kids were mixed in. The ones that just wanted to get to their desk and out of the throng of people. I sympathized with them, people are rather...annoying at times. Grabbing a book I looked up as Tash opened her mouth to speak.

'Still can't believe the Doctor would do this to us.' She whispered and I grimaced in agreement.

'He's so going to die when we get home.' I whispered back heading to my seat. I watched as she sat down her hand going into the backpack before a glazed look came over her eyes. She must be talking to the Doctor. I went to slouch in my desk (as per usual) and pursed my lips with the realization that the skirt prevented me from doing that without being...inappropriate. With a sigh I leaned towards Tash. 'You might want to invest in some skin coloured make-up...Not that I really know anything about makeup...' I whispered to her noticing the gaze of some of the students.

'What, why?' She asked her voice tinged with bewilderment and a hint of innocence.

'You look sickly pale in green. No offence.' I looked back at the teacher a smirk forming, I knew she would end up looking at herself then doing something to gain attention. And well this was perfect to see the temperament of the teacher.

'None taken.' Tash answered with a snort before pulling a mirror out. She gave a small smirk as she looked out it before s look of shock crossed her face. A gasp accompanied it as she looked at herself in the mirror. 'Why did it do that?' She whispered to herself touching her cheek.

'Is there something you'd like to share with the class? Or are you done fixing your make-up?' Mrs Kelly snapped looking at Tash before red started flooding to her cheeks at all the attention as the students looked back at her.

'Uh, no. And.. no, I mean, yes. I'm done.' She answered awkwardly before dropping her mirror in her bag and I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. I love Tash, I really do, her awkwardness is awesome.

'Is there something amusing about this situation?' She narrowed her eyes at me and I shook my head knowing full well I was grinning.

'Of course not, I'm sorry for interrupting Mrs Kelly,' I shrugged sympathetically watching amused as she huffed turning back to the board paying no more attention to us.

After math I went to the library and sat down bored as I looked at my schedule, Math was the only block I had with Tash today. I had Computers next...Hm, I had no language, I would have to see the counsellor about that later, I'll have to do something online. I looked up as the door closed and I noticed a man walk in with a smirk and black hair that swept over his eyes just barely touching them. I frowned watching him as he walked into the office to talk to some teachers, I felt a anxiousness flood through my body and I looked away staring at my book frowning. There was something weird about him, something just felt off, and...dangerous. I looked up again and looked at him just as he turned his head and looked at me. I lifted my head in a challenging manner before he smirked raising his eyebrow and turning away to continue talking to a teacher and I pursed my lips. There was definitely something weird about him. 'Thats the new teacher, Mr. Hiraoka' a girl chirped sitting down across from me and I looked at her resisting a smile. Her sparkly pink lips were pulled into a sweet smile as she tied her dark brown hair into a ponytail. _Hiraoka? Like Yukio Mishima? Does that make him a perv?_ 'I'm Lauren,' she smiled kindly at me and I nodded.

'I'm Elvira.'

'I know, the rumours of you and that other girl, Rina are going on all over the school.' She flipped her hair as she pulled out her schedule. 'So what classes do you have? We might have some together.'

'I have Computers, then Chem. Tomorrow is English, Psych, Philosophy, then Physics.'

'Oh! I have Chem and English with you!' She smiled looking at my schedule interested. 'I have to go but I'll see you at Chem! I'm sure we'll get along great!' She picked up her bag and walked away only pausing to wink at a boy looking at her. I watched her leave frowning, she was...odd. I suppose she is the popular kid of this school. Perhaps I should try to keep on her good side. Shrugging I picked up my book again and started reading it. I won't make any trouble if she doesn't. I continued reading until the bell rang signalling my next class, Computers. I sighed slinging my backpack onto my shoulder and looking at the room number. I remember seeing this class, it was by my locker...I sighed stuffing my schedule into my pocket making my way to my next glancing back at the teacher, Mr Hiraoka. That uncomfortable feeling ran through my body again before I pushed the door open continuing so I would not be late. I frowned confused feeling my eyebrows furrow as I sat down in my class finding a desk in the back of the class. I was shaking...I breathed deeply relaxing myself, there was no reason to be shaking. But, his image flashed in my mind and I scowled, I was not scared of him. There was no reason to be, its illogical. Before I can fear him I have to first have reasons too, just feeling uncomfortable is no reason.

'Hello class! I am Mr. Emmet and I am your Computers teacher this year.' I looked up to see a man that seemed like an uncanny copy of Ewan McGregor. He looked around the room accessing us all. 'Now, if you guys are looking forward to a class where you take notes all of the time you have taken the wrong course. We will be doing...' He paused a grin beaming as his pearly whites shined. '21st century learning!? And what's that you ask?' He tapped his chin in thought,' we will be using our electronic friends to access information and the class will be student driven! I will not be teaching you unless it is the ways of the information gatherer!' I slumped in my seat; this was turning out to be depressing. The last time I had a class like this all my essays were late a sad effect of wifi. Nobody should ever trust me with internet access; I licked my lips grinning in amusement. Perhaps I _could _make use of this class. 'We will be meeting her every class so I can show you a small example of what you will be learning then we will be heading to the computer lab so you can do it yourself.' He opened the door turning off the light as all of the students got up. _If I am in the Doctor Who universe, perhaps some other universes were involved_, I walked out of the room following the teacher to the lab choosing one of the least noticeable seats. Time to find the Winchesters. Tucking my hair behind my ear I typed in the first thing I thought of, events of, dug up graves. I frowned as random gothic sites came up. _I should try the Ghostfacers instead..._ I thought typing it in looking at the website coming up. When I clicked this I would find out, it would either have Kripke and co info or it would be the legit site...

'You like the Ghost Facers too?' I heard chuckling and I turned to see a boy sitting beside me. _When did he get there? _I mulled before grinning.

'Of course, how could I not?' He laughed grabbing my mouse clicking on the site.

'Maybe because last time they did a case they got helped by the...' He frowned, 'I can't remember some source. I don't think they said a name.'

'Well then Mr. Fan, you seem to be lacking in info.' I cracked a grin at him and he snorted.

'And you cheat in yours,' he looked back at the screen. 'And yeah, it's them. They're here.'

'...I must say there is nobody who can match your appalling amount of clarity.' I raised an eyebrow and he grinned.

'I'm Colby,' I blinked slowly, _I think that means I am supposed to know him..._ 'Or the Lockness depending on who you are. ' I nodded.

'Gotcha, well then you clearly know I am Elvira...' I clicked on one of the videos scanning through it. 'SO the Winchesters are here,' I accessed my email quickly saving the teachers email as if I was actually working.

'Yup, too bad you can't go meet them...' He trailed off and I smirked at him before he blanched. 'No really, you can't, you're in school and would have to use a plane.' He frowned as if seeing my train of thought.

'Or I would stage it so Cas thinks I have the ark and get him to use his angel mojo to get me there.'

'I doubt he would-'

'SO you seen Tash yet?' I asked smiling at him licking my lips as per habit.

'Have you two already created gmail accounts?' Mr. Emmet inquired coming up behind us.

'Yup!' I showed him the screen with a smile and he looked at it curiously before checking Colbys and walking away.

'I can't believe it, he just mind raped Bianca,' I gasped smiling before freezing, with realisation _there is a very high chance he doesn't play dragon age 2. _

'I can't believe he did that, Bianca is only allowed to be used by me.' He looked at the screen and I smirked.

'I don't think you should be so possessive, the poor girl needs to meet more people.'

'She knows me, and I'm sure that enough.'

'Well she should get to know me, and you should teach me how to use her.' I smirked and he grinned back.

'Why would you assume I use her like that?'

'You look like a hacker, what can I say.' I shrugged and he nodded pausing suddenly looking back at his computer uncomfortably.

'I'll think about it,' he suddenly said and I nodded and went back to my research. The rest of the class was spent in class until the bell went. Colby stood up and stuffed his hands in his pocket after putting on his backpack. He cleared his throat and was smiling uncomfortably as I looked at him.

'Alright, I'll teach you how to use her. See you later Rivaini,' he waved as he left.

'Goodbye Varric,' I smiled pulling out my map. He was so cute when he was awkward! Well not in a "let's date!" way but like a little brother way...But he's older than me...I shook my head, that is really beside the point.. Well then I guess it's time for chem. Looking at the map I made my way to room S3 I suppose that meant Science three... Shaking my head I found a seat beside the window looking out it as I waited for the bell to go. I looked up to see Lauren who gave me a short wave before sitting down her posse flooding around her. _Of course she's popular_, I thought to myself with a sigh. _Perhaps I should try being popular...No, requires too much effort, I would prefer geeking out over Dragon Age 2 and avoid friends who like the idea of attacking me with makeup._ I smirked in thought as the bell went. I miss Alex and Jenna, they were so fun, except the fact that Alex was dating my brother. I scrunched my nose up in thought, _ugh they could be so gross. I mean seriously? Lets talk about French kissing in front of my sister and your best friend and what our fluff is going to be like!_ I shivered, they really enjoyed making me uncomfortable. _I choose the weirdest things to be weirded out over..._ I mulled remembering the strange conversations my brother and I have had.

'I am Mr. Carter, your chemistry teacher this year,' the man wrote his name on the board. 'I already have a seating plan set up,' the class erupted in groans and he sighed squeezing his board marker in annoyance. 'You will be with these partners for the rest of the year unless I decide you should be with someone else.' He took out a sheet of paper and started saying names, I watched the people associating them with the names called out. 'Marcel, and Elvira,' I watched a girl from Laurens posse stand up and look around before meeting my eyes. She pouted and whispered something to one of the girls who broke into a fit of giggles. Confidence slowing her step she made her way to my desk before sitting down beside me mouthing some words to her Lauren before pointing to her phone and looking at the teacher ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and listened as he finished out the dish of names and gave us an assignment. Swivelling to face me to straightened her back narrowing her eyes going into alpha mode.

'Look, this is how it will go this year. I hate Chemistry, alright? SO, I am like, not doing anything. You will do the thinking, the learning, the...whatever, and I will be doing the passing.' She smiled sweetly at me before motioning to the page. 'Now get working,' she turned away from me and started mouthing words to a guy across the class clearly trying to flirt. I sighed in annoyance twirling my pencil.

'No,' she turned and looked at me frowning. 'No, I will not support you cheating, I can get in trouble for collision, which would be what you are talking about.'

'But, you don't have a choice. I can make your life a living hell,' she smirked in a way she assumed said checkmate and I sighed.

'No, you won't,' I answered calmly. 'I have been through much worse than what you can throw my way. And, you can't even smirk worth anything.' I finished putting down my pencil. 'I will call the teacher and tell him your plan, and you can get in trouble. Or we could just both work on this. Fifty, Fifty, I refuse to do one hundred.' She huffed as I started filling in some information.

'Really? Because you are already starting.' She smirked again and I rubbed my eyes.

'Because in order to finish something I have to put the title in,' I seethed in annoyance. I left her name out which she quickly noticed.

'Where is my name?' She demanded frowning and I smirked back.

'Once you put in fifty percent effort you can put your name in, so do you want to write?' I asked and I watched her start to go red.

'Pitch in ideas, writing is menial work,' she shot back lifting her nose pompously as she started looking at her nails.

'Stereotypical,' I muttered quietly and she narrowed her eyes at me.

'What?' She asked snippily.

'Nothing,' I waved my hand dismissively at her.

By the end of the class we had argued multiple times and glared several more. As soon as the bell went I had my backpack already on and had practically bolted out of the classroom. I was out of there and running to find Tash and just get out of there. Quickly unlocking my locker and dumping my books inside, I walked outside waiting for her. I smiled at her as she walked up and we both made our way to the Tardis. I opened the door of the Tardis letting her in first, the Doctor of course grinned at us lopsidedly.

'How was school?' He asked as we made our way in and I rolled my eyes snorting in annoyance. 'I take it went well?' He asked sarcastically as he gave me a look. I ignored him making my way to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of milk leaning against the counter. I had this horrible feeling about tomorrow. Wincing I finished the glass and put it in the dishwasher. At least Varric agreed on teaching me how to use Bianca, with a small grin I walked to the library. I should probably read up on computers...


End file.
